Aurora Sangrienta
by Hikari-chika
Summary: Un reencuentro entre Edward y Bella después de muchos años.. Los Volturi detrás de los primeros y únicos vampiros hibridos que existen... Cosas por recordar, batallas por pelear, tiempo perdido por recuperar... y un amor que durará eternamente...
1. Prefacio

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Corríamos a nuestra máxima velocidad. Es decir muy muy rápido. Pero aún así no era suficiente. La distancia que nos faltaba por recorrer parecía no disminuir en absoluto.

Sentí que el corazón se me encogía a causa del creciente pánico, lo cual era una reverenda estupidez considerando que mi corazón llevaba 18 años muerto.

Miré a un lado y observé a Edward. Corría con la misma desesperación que yo. Su rostro perfecto mostraba tanta angustia que por un segundo deseé que no nos hubiéramos encontrado nuevamente, que él no estuviera pasando por esto.

Tomé su mano en un vano intento de infundirle animo. Me dirigió una media sonrisa y me observó. Tan solo fue un segundo, pero lo que encontré en su mirada me hizo estremecer y sentir que me quedaba sin aire. Otra reverenda estupidez, ya que yo no necesitaba respirar.

Su expresión no mostraba ni rastro de duda. Supe que si algo le había ocurrido a Elizabeth y a Edmund yo no sería la única en realizar una idiotez. Una idiotez como iniciar una batalla contra los Volturi.

En ese momento no me importaba que mi vida eterna llegara a su fin, siempre y cuando antes acabara con algunos miembros de ese horrible clan. Y lo haría, claro que lo haría. Y estoy segura de que Edward pensaba lo mismo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

* * *

Hola! Este es el prefacio del primer fic que escribo sobre esta maravillosa serie de libros, _Twilight_

El fic será un Edward-Bella. Edward y Bella se casaron, pero ocurrió un accidente y ella fué transformada en vampiro por alguien más. Al despertar no recuerda nada. Pasa el tiempo y los dos hijos de Bella tienen ya 17 años y viven una vida relativamente normal, a pesar de la constante amenaza que representan los Volturi, que tratarán de capturarlos por ser los primeros y únicos vampiros hibridos que existen. Es en este punto, justo cuando la amenaza es mas fuerte, que ocurren los reencuentros y Bella comienza a recordar todo...

Tal vez piensen que la idea es muy común, de hecho creo que hay varios fics con ideas parecidas, pero les pido que le den una oportunidad a mi historia. No he copiado la idea de ningun lugar, cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

El prefacio es muy corto, pero los siguientes capitulos son considerablemente mas largos, ya tengo escritos los 2 primeros. Dejen Reviews. Esperaré con ansias todos sus comentarios.

Saludos especiales para Chucho.black‏, esperó que estés leyendo esta historia.

Hasta el siguiente


	2. Capitulo 1

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_**Elizabeth POV**_

Aquel día era simplemente perfecto. Al decir perfecto seguramente muchos se imaginarán un día con un sol resplandeciente, nubes rechonchas que parecen hechas de algodón, pájaros cantando, una luz gloriosa que envuelve todas las cosas y una tranquilidad que se siente en el aire…

Pero para mí, un día perfecto, es simplemente un día nublado. Por eso me encantaba ese pueblo al que nos mudamos 2 años atrás, Spoon, un lugar pequeño y pintoresco cerca de Canadá.

Indudablemente cualquiera pensaría que soy rara al preferir un día nublado antes que uno con sol, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Supongo que ésta predilección ha sido influenciada por el hecho de que mi mamá y mis dos tíos son vampiros, y no pueden exponerse a los rayos solares sin que los demás descubran que no son precisamente normales.

A mi el sol no me afectaba, pero al igual que mi familia me había acostumbrado a mantenerme alejada de él.

Se suponía que esa tarde iría al cine con Emily, una de mis compañeras de la escuela, pero me llamó para cancelar porque Daniel (su gran "amor secreto") le había pedido que le explicara unas cosas de la escuela, y, como es de suponerse, una chica con las hormonas alborotadas como mi amiga fue incapaz de negarse. Se disculpó una y mil veces por hacerme eso, y yo le dije una y mil veces que no importaba, que ya podríamos salir en otra ocasión. En realidad me alegró que hubiera cancelado, no tenía humor para meterme durante dos horas en una sala oscura a observar una película que ni siquiera me llamaba la atención.

Bien, como iba diciendo, aquel día era simplemente perfecto, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Había visto un cartel en el que se anunciaba que ese era el último día de la exposición anual de arte, así que decidí ir a echar un vistazo.

Era una lástima que a mi hermano no le gustara la exposición. Hubiera sido mucho mas divertido ir con él que sola.

Sonreí mientras se formaba en mi mente la imagen de mi hermano. Mi mejor amigo. La persona que mejor me conocía y que mejor me comprendía. Con su metro ochenta y cinco de altura, su piel tan pálida como la mía (pero nunca tanto como la de mamá), sus ojos y cabello color chocolate, sus facciones perfectas y ese carácter tan serio y reservado, aunado al halo de misterio que lo rodeaba, tenía tras él a casi toda la población femenina del colegio. Pobres chicas (generalmente ignoradas cortésmente) que no tenían ni idea de que la atracción que sentían hacia mi hermano se debía en gran parte a la sangre de vampiro que circulaba por nuestras venas.

Él y yo solíamos molestarnos mutuamente acerca de los que andaban tras nosotros. Y digo molestarnos porque en realidad a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba recibir tanta atención de ese tipo. Yo incluso llevaba una lista de las chicas que se atrevían a declarársele. Y cada vez que una chica se lo hacia, yo realizaba una representación (muy acertada) de la situación.

Fuera de esas pequeñas 'peleas' que teníamos de vez en cuando, él y yo nunca discutíamos. Como ya dije, él era mi mejor amigo. Y me atrevo a decir que yo era su mejor amiga. Teníamos una relación realmente especial, no sólo por la conexión especial que tienen los gemelos comunes (sí, gemelos, aunque en realidad no nos parecíamos tanto) y no solo por la conexión que había entre nosotros por ambos poder leer la mente de los demás (excepto la de mamá).

Tuve que esforzarme por contener una carcajada al recordar lo mucho que peleábamos él y yo un par de años atrás. Todos los días, a todas horas, por cualquier tontería. Nos comportábamos tan infantilmente… Suerte que la pubertad nos duró poco.

Recordar aquellas peleas estúpidas y comportamientos infantiles me causaba mucha risa. Parecía que había pasado ya mucho tiempo de aquello. Nadie que nos viera ahora, tan serios y maduros, podría imaginarse como solíamos comportarnos antes…

Mi cuerpo se tensó de pronto. Por ir tan sumida en mis pensamientos no me había percatado. De no ser por que mi sentido del olfato estaba mega desarrollado… en realidad todos mis sentidos estaban mega desarrollados… bueno, como decía, de no ser porque mi nariz detectó el aroma no me habría dado cuenta hasta que tal vez fuera demasiado tarde. Me estaban siguiendo.

Corrección: Me estaba siguiendo un vampiro.

En este pequeño lugar, solo había tres vampiros. La tía Jane, el tío James y mi mamá. Mi hermano Edmund y yo no éramos vampiros propiamente dichos.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos viviendo en Spoon ningún vampiro salvaje había entrado a la ciudad. Los tíos tenían un 'sistema', hasta ahora infalible, para detectar a los vampiros y hacer que se fueran sin que entraran al pueblo.

El hecho de que ni mi mama ni Jane ni James me hubieran advertido, solo podía significar que el 'sistema' no había detectado a ningún vampiro. Y el hecho de que el 'sistema' no detectara a este vampiro podía significar solo dos cosas: Que se trataba de un vampiro vegetariano, lo cual era realmente poco probable, o que se trataba de un vampiro muy poderoso. Al pensar esto último, mi cerebro comenzó a gritarme histéricamente que se trataba de un miembro de los Volturi.

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho a causa del miedo creciente que sentí al pensar en los Volturi. Comencé a caminar más deprisa en dirección a la plaza. Correr hubiera sido estúpido; un vampiro me habría dado alcance en menos de lo que dura un suspiro. Debía evitar que el vampiro se diera cuenta de que yo me había dado cuenta… algo confuso, pero no importa, yo me entiendo… Debía llegar hasta la plaza, abarrotada en ese momento por cientos de personas que disfrutaban con la exposición de arte. Cientos de personas. Cientos de testigos. Ningún vampiro me atacaría con tantos testigos alrededor, menos aún si se trataba de algún Volturi.

La imagen de mi mamá pasó por mi mente y recordé todas las veces que había pensado que era demasiado paranoica… Es decir, entendía sus motivos para ocultarnos a mi hermano y a mí, pero siempre me parecieron una exageración…

Sentí como si mis piernas fueran a salir corriendo sin mi, parecían moverse cada vez mas deprisa y sin mi autorización, mientras me esforzaba por llegar al centro de la plaza y perderme entre la multitud ahí reunida. No podía seguir caminando sin rumbo alguno, lo mejor que podía hacer era detenerme a analizar tanto la situación como mis opciones.

Finalmente llegue al centro de la plaza.

Así que los Volturi nos habían descubierto y vinieron a por nosotros. Nos llevarían con ellos a Italia, nos harían miles de horribles pruebas para evaluar nuestras habilidades, harían experimentos con nosotros para determinar nuestras limitaciones y ya no quiero ni imaginar cuantas cosas mas…

¿Y mamá? ¿Qué harían con ella cuando descubrieran que nos había escondido de ellos durante todo este tiempo? ¿Y si ya lo sabían? ¿Y si habían mandado a alguien por ella? ¿Y si a Edmund también lo estaban siguiendo? ¿Y si lo habían capturado? ¿Y si…?

"¡¡Ya basta. Contrólate Elizabeth!!" me ordené a mi misma. De nada me servía ponerme a desvariar histéricamente en un momento así.

Lo primero que debía hacer era averiguar si mi perseguidor era realmente un Volturi. Lo más inteligente era tratar de hablar con mi hermano. Si, eso. Trataría de establecer conexión mental con Edmund para saber si estaba bien y luego…

"Pero que tonta soy" pensé, mientras me daba mentalmente un buen golpe en la cabeza. Yo podía leer los pensamientos de los demás. Lo primero que debí haber hecho fue ponerme a espiar la mente de mi perseguidor para saber que rayos se traía entre manos.

Sí, eso es lo que haría, y dependiendo de lo que 'escuchara' entonces si sería momento para contactar con Edmund.

Existía la posibilidad de que mis temores fueran infundados, tal vez se trataba de un simple vampiro que había decidido seguirme para conocerme o pedir alojo con nuestra familia por un par de días… "si claro, y luego me pediría un autógrafo también" pensé sarcásticamente… no, no, no, eso no era posible, un simple vampiro hubiera sido detectado por el 'sistema'.

Se trataba de un Volturi. Aunque tal vez no había sido enviado a por nosotros. Y tal vez, si este vampiro se había dado cuenta, sería fácil deshacernos de él, después de todo estaba solo…

No. Corrección. El hecho de que solamente lo oliera a él en las inmediaciones no significaba que fuera el único.

Si había varios Volturi, que efectivamente habían ido por nosotros, lo mejor sería… no, lo más inteligente, sería irme con ellos sin presentar resistencia. Si nos veíamos envueltos en una batalla no quería ni pensar en cómo terminarían la tía Jane y el tío James… seguramente matarían a mamá por ocultarnos, y a Edmund… negué frenéticamente con la cabeza para alejarme de esa línea de pensamientos, no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en lo que le harían a mi familia… si entregándome podía evitar que algo les pasara lo haría sin pensarlo.

Entonces me alegré de haber pensado en eso, sin duda la mejor solución. Debía entregarme para poder salvar a mi familia, para evitar que algo malo les ocurriera.

Bien, había llegado el momento de concentrarme y 'escuchar' al vampiro perseguidor. Así que después de reunir el valor, me di la vuelta.

Y me quedé pasmada con lo que vi.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Bien, este está escrito desde el punto de vista de Elizabeth, la hija de Bella. ¿Qué les ha parecido ella? ¿Qué sera lo que vió? ¿Por qué se quedo pasmada?

Mil gracias por sus reviews a: **Bella Cullen, nonblondes, Lucy-chan, VivisBlack, Chucho.black, Julia Cullen, 3rill Cullen, HH-Mikoto, KiSuKi, Orionblack** y** Tonks-Lupin**

Me hicieron muy muy feliz con sus comentarios. Espero que sigan leyendo y que la historia les parezca buena.

Si tienen dudas o comentarios por favor haganmelos saber. La historia ya la tengo planeada con final y todo, y en este momento ya tengo escritos el segundo y tercer capitulo, pero acepto sugerencias!

¡Dejen Reviews!

El próximo capitulo creo que lo publicaré el viernes de la siguiente semana.

Hasta el siguiente.


	3. Capitulo 2

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Bella POV**_

Sabía que no tenía caso quedarme ahí sentada mirando por la ventana a la espera de que ellos llegaran. Mi nariz detectaría su aroma antes de que mis ojos pudieran verlos. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Porque tenía un presentimiento. El presentimiento de que todo estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente. De que nuestra vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 180º…

Y sospechaba que ese cambio iba a afectar principalmente a Edmund y a Elizabeth. Por eso estaba tan ansiosa, tan impaciente porque llegaran ya a la casa, a pesar de que hacía relativamente poco tiempo que habían salido.

Nuestra vida, a pesar de que no era para nada normal, tenía miedo de que cambiara. Después de todo, éramos felices así, como estábamos.

Lo éramos, ¿no?

Cierto, teníamos que alejarnos de los humanos para evitar dañarlos, y teníamos que alejarnos también de los de nuestra especie por miedo a que "la familia real" se enterara de lo que les habíamos estado ocultando durante tantos años. Teníamos que mentir en cualquier lugar al que llegábamos… pero, aun así, éramos felices... Jane y James se habían acostumbrado a vivir así… pero Elizabeth y Edmund, ellos eran tan jóvenes… a veces me sentía terriblemente culpable de que ellos tuvieran que vivir de esta manera.

Rayos. Odiaba cuando mi mente comenzaba a divagar sobre eso de la felicidad. Había gastado ya muchísimas horas de mi existencia meditando en ese tema. Me obligué a no continuar pensando en si realmente éramos felices o no; en si realmente yo era feliz; en si estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Nunca llegaba a ninguna conclusión.

Seguí mirando hacia el horizonte a través del gran ventanal de la cocina. Era una vista realmente hermosa y relajante. Solté un suspiro mientras mi mente comenzaba a divagar nuevamente, ahora sobre mi familia…

Nuestros padres habían muerto algunos años atrás, así que Edmund, Elizabeth y yo nos mudamos con nuestra recién casada hermana mayor, Jane, y su esposo, James, a este lugar, para comenzar una nueva vida.

Habíamos comprado la casa en la que vivíamos con el dinero que nos dejaron nuestros padres como herencia. La casa era enorme y muy hermosa. Se encontraba un poco alejada del pueblo, podríamos decir que con nuestro propio bosque privado como jardín trasero.

Ed, Lizy y yo asistíamos al colegio; ellos estaban en primer año y yo cursaba ya el segundo. Jane trabajaba como enfermera en el único hospital del pueblo. James trabajaba en el departamento de policía (aunque no era un poli). Yo trabajaba medio tiempo en una librería…

Al menos esa era la mentira en turno. La farsa que actuábamos frente a los demás. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, conocía la verdad.

Y aunque le contáramos la verdad a alguien, obviamente, ese alguien creería que estábamos locos, o tal vez le daría un paro cardiaco por la impresión. Obviamente, nadie creería que Elizabeth y Edmund son mis hijos. Apenas me veo uno o dos años mayor que ellos. Obviamente, nadie creería que Jane tiene más de 100 años de edad. Obviamente, nadie creería que James tiene más o menos 150 años. Y, obviamente, nadie creería que somos vampiros.

Una suerte, porque, de acuerdo a la ley vampírica, nadie se debía enterar de eso.

Habíamos llegado a ese lugar 2 años atrás, y nos habíamos adaptado rápidamente. Era agradable poder realizar actividades durante el día, como gente normal. Y eso se lo debíamos al clima que prevalecía en Spoon durante casi todo el año.

Antes de llegar a instalarnos ahí, habíamos vivido en diversos lugares. Siempre buscábamos sitios en los que el cielo permaneciera encapotado, alejándonos lo máximo posible de los rayos del sol.

En ocasiones no podía creer que llevábamos ya tanto tiempo viviendo así. Viajando en busca de el lugar perfecto para instalarnos por 2 o 3 años; a veces durante menos tiempo, si algún humano comenzaba a sospechar algo…

El suave y dulce aroma de Jane llegó hasta mí, y me hizo despertar de mis cavilaciones. Escuché claramente cuando abría la puerta principal y depositaba las llaves de su Audi R-8 en la mesita junto a la entrada, y luego la escuche subir por las escaleras a una velocidad normal. Bueno, normal para cualquier humano, lo que era bastante lento para nosotros. Y finalmente la escuché tirarse pesadamente sobre su cama, la cual tenía únicamente como mobiliario de adorno, pues nunca la usaba para su función real.

Recordé que había tenido que ir a trabajar al hospital en la noche. Generalmente tenía el turno matutino, pero el día anterior le habían llamado del hospital para solicitar que fuera, ya que había ocurrido un accidente en una carretera cercana y estaban transportando a bastantes heridos hacia allá.

Comprendí que seguramente estaba realmente exhausta. No por el hecho de tener que trabajar un turno doble, ni por tener que estar despierta durante toda la noche. De cualquier forma nosotros nunca dormíamos…

Debía estar exhausta por mantener bajo control sus instintos y no lanzarse a morder a ninguno de los heridos. De verdad que no comprendía cómo lograba hacerlo. Es decir, nosotros éramos capaces de controlar nuestro problema con la sed, pero a veces, me daba la impresión de que lo único que Jane hacía era tentar continuamente sus límites.

Yo podía soportar estar rodeada de humanos durante mucho tiempo, me había acostumbrado a la forma en que me sentía ante el olor natural de ellos. Sentía sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estómago, un 

agarrotamiento instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca… Todo eso era bastante normal y, por lo general, fácil de ignorar. Y se había vuelto más fácil desde que asistía al instituto.

Pero en la escuela no tenía que lidiar con el olor a sangre todo el tiempo, como lo hacía Jane. No tenía que atender heridos. No tenía que luchar para salvarlos mientras luchaba también por no comérmelos…

Realmente admiraba a Jane por tener la entereza y voluntad para hacer eso. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer lo mismo… Bueno, tal vez dentro de unos 500 años… Nop, definitivamente nunca…

Volví a fijar mi vista en el horizonte, y sin poderlo evitar, mi mente comenzó nuevamente con sus cavilaciones…

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. El día que desperté como lo que soy ahora: Un vampiro. Y recuerdo a la perfección todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces. Pero por alguna razón no recuerdo nada de mi vida como humana.

Jane me encontró agonizante, 18 años atrás, y me llevó con James para que me transformara…

- ¿Perdida en tus pensamientos nuevamente? –La delicada voz de Jane me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Ni siquiera la había escuchado bajar las escaleras.

- Como de costumbre – le contesté con una media sonrisa, y luego volví a girarme para ver, sin realmente observar, a través de la ventana.

- No, no como de costumbre. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Estoy preocupada – susurré

- ¿Y eso por qué?– me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Tengo un presentimiento. El presentimiento de que algo va a pasar. El presentimiento de que las cosas están a punto de cambiar. – no me hizo falta ver su rostro para estar segura de que había girado los ojos. Lo hacia siempre que algo le parecía ilógico o tonto. Y los presentimientos sin duda se encontraban dentro de lo ilógico o tonto.

- Aún es temprano. Aunque fuera ya de noche, sabes perfectamente que las probabilidades de que algo les pasara a ellos son mínimas, por no decir nulas – me replicó con su voz de sabionda.

- Probabilidades, claro – susurré ausente. Ella me escuchó perfectamente y se giró para observarme fijamente -. Si nos ponemos a hablar de probabilidades – proseguí mientras me giraba para verla también – ambas sabemos que ningún 'peligro normal' representa un verdadero peligro para Elizabeth o para Edmund. Pero ambas sabemos también que dada su condición de híbridos los Volturi vendrán a por ellos algún día. Y ellos si que son peligrosos.

Al terminar de decirlo me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. No tenía ningún caso hacer que Jane se preocupara también. Permanecimos un buen rato en silencio.

- ¿Crees que ese día será pronto? – por la inflexión en su voz y la angustia reflejada en sus enormes ojos dorados pude darme cuenta de que ella temía ese día casi tanto como yo. Después de todo, somos una familia.

- Sí – le contesté después de un rato. Pude haberle dicho que ese día nunca llegaría, que pasarían cientos de años y nosotros continuaríamos siendo una familia feliz. Pero ambas sabíamos la verdad. No tenía ningún caso engañarnos a nosotras mismas. – Ya hemos tenido mucha suerte de que no hayan venido a por Lizy y Ed en estos 17 años. Creo que todo cambiará muy pronto.

Observé por un momento las ondulaciones del hermoso cabello castaño de Jane. Sus facciones eran realmente perfectas, a pesar de mostrar la angustia que sentía en ese 

momento. Jane se quedó inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, así que yo hice lo propio y me giré para seguir observando por la ventana.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo habíamos permanecido así, cuando apareció James detrás de nosotras. No dijo nada. Estaba tenso. Me giré para observarlo fijamente. Parecía estar pensando en la mejor forma de darnos una mala noticia. Mis sentidos de alerta se encendieron y observé fijamente sus ojos, del mismo dorado que los de Jane, tratando de descubrir que ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa James? – le pregunté por fin.

Me observó y luego sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Lamento si mi expresión te asustó – me dijo, con esa voz aterciopelada suya tan increíblemente perfecta, que podría dejar sin respiración a quien la escuchara –. No pasa nada malo. Solo algo extraño.

Se sentó al lado de Jane, tomó una de sus manos y se quedó observando la ventana ausente, tal como lo había hecho yo apenas un momento atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa James? – Una preocupada Jane repitió mi pregunta.

- Vampiros – respondió tranquilo observándonos alternadamente. – Son varios, y han entrado al pueblo. No son los Volturi – agregó rápidamente, antes de que mis nervios se descontrolaran. – Lo que me extraña es que no los detecté hasta que estuvieron dentro – Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, desordenando aun mas su cabello tan negro como el ébano, que siempre se negaba a ser peinado y sin embargo siempre lucia perfecto.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no son los Volturi? – pregunté nerviosa

- ¿Alguna idea de quienes son? – preguntó Jane calmadamente, casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

- No. Me pareció que lo mejor era primero avisarles a ustedes, para luego ir juntos a investigar.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con James? – preguntó Jane sarcástica – Mi James es un impulsivo de primera…

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada por la expresión entre indignada y molesta que puso James por el comentario, pero me contuve al ver la espléndida sonrisa que Jane le dirigió para acallar cualquier replica.

- ¿Sabes cuántos son? – le preguntó volviendo a usar su tono serio.

- Detecte a cuatro, aunque es posible que sean más.

- ¿Cuatro o mas? ¡Son muchos! – Exclamé – Nunca nos hemos encontrado con tantos, generalmente viajan en parejas o en grupos de tres máximo.

- Entonces deben de ser muy civilizados – Jane parecía de pronto muy feliz – Tal vez se trata de uno de eso aquelarres 'vegetarianos' de los que les hable. Tal vez se trata de Carlisle y su familia.

Jane se entusiasmo rápidamente con esa idea, y James pareció contagiarse con el positivismo de ella. Después de intercambiar miradas ambos se giraron a observarme sonrientes.

¿Sería posible?

Después de tanto tiempo de buscar a Carlisle y su familia infructuosamente, habíamos decidido dejar de buscarlos y asentarnos en esta pequeña ciudad. Sería irónico que justo al dejar de buscar, él apareciera tocando a nuestra puerta, no literalmente, por supuesto.

- Antes de hacernos falsas ilusiones – les dije –, será mejor ir a averiguar quienes son realmente – ambos asintieron.

- ¿Creen que sea buena idea llevar a Lizy y a Ed? – preguntó James

- Sí – contestó Jane - . Si no se trata de Carlisle sería bueno que nosotros presentemos una ventaja numérica.

James me miró y yo asentí en señal de que pensaba lo mismo.

- Los llamaré – Menos de un segundo después de decirlo, James ya se encontraba al lado del teléfono marcando un número.

- ¿Ves? Tu mal presentimiento era una tontería. Si es Carlisle todo mejorará – me dijo una sonriente Jane, me colocó su mano en el hombro y sonrió más ampliamente.

- Aun no estamos seguras de que se trate de él – contesté sombríamente. Me hubiera gustado contagiarme con su optimismo, pero me resultaba imposible en ese momento. Ese presentimiento seguía ahí. – Y aun cuando se tratara de él, no podemos saber si nos ayudará.

- Te aseguro que lo hará. Si tú lo conocieras, también estarías segura.

- No estoy dudando de que quiera hacerlo. Lo que dudo es que sepa qué hacer. Después de todo ¿cómo podría saberlo?

- Pero…

- Elizabeth no contestó – dijo James interrumpiendo lo que sea que Jane planeaba decir. Él estaba ya a un lado de la puerta tomando las llaves de su auto. – Quedé con Edmund de encontrarnos en la plaza principal en 10 minutos. Edmund dijo que trataría de establecer conexión con Elizabeth.

- ¿Cómo que Elizabeth no contestó? – Pregunté al llegar a la puerta - ¿Creen que…

- Ay por favor, no empieces de paranoica – me interrumpió Jane.

- Jane tiene razón – la apoyó James –. El hecho de que no haya contestado el teléfono no quiere decir que algo malo le haya pasado.

- ¡Yo no soy paranoica! – los miré indignada.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, como hacían siempre, y soltaron una risita.

- ¡No lo soy! – volví a decirles, mientras subíamos al auto, fingiendo estar enojada además de indignada.

- Oh si, si que lo eres – contestaron al unisono y volvieron a reír.

Yo reí también. No pude evitarlo. Siempre me parecía gracioso cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo. Y lo hacían continuamente. Estaban tan sincronizados que generalmente pensaban lo mismo y completaban las frases del otro. Incluso podían comunicarse sin palabras, solo intercambiando miradas. Era como si pudieran leer la mente el uno del otro. Aunque en realidad no podían.

- De acuerdo, supongo que si lo soy – acepté cuando dejé de reír –. Un poquito – agregué inmediatamente.

- Vamos, no seas modesta. 'Un poquito' es quedarse corta – James me miró divertido a través del espejo retrovisor. Yo le enseñé la lengua infantilmente, me cruce de brazos y me recargué en el asiento fingiendo estar enfurruñada. Jane soltó una risita.

- Ay Bella – me dijo con su voz melodiosa – sabes que eso ya no funciona con nosotros. No después de 17 años de conocerte.

Sonreí internamente. Janes y James me conocían demasiado bien. Y como no, si ellos eran mi familia. Ya eran 17 años de conocernos. Pronto serían 18. Y si todo salía bien, llegaría el momento en que perderíamos la cuenta.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Lo acepto. Soy una paranoica – contesté sonriente. Ellos sonrieron también –. Pero no pueden culparme por serlo. Ustedes entienden mis razones mejor que nadie.

Ellos dejaron de sonreír.

- Además, ustedes también son paranoicos a veces – agregué divertida – Lizy y Ed se quejan de mí, pero si hubieran tenido que aguantarlos a ustedes dos hace 13 años… – dejé la frase inconclusa y miré dramáticamente al cielo.

Nos quedamos sumidos en el silencio un par de segundos y luego estallamos en carcajadas.

- Tienes razón – dijo James –, nosotros teníamos el primer lugar. Supongo que comparada con nosotros tú si eres sólo un 'poquito' paranoica.

- Bueno, bueno, dejemos la paranoia a un lado o ninguno saldrá bien parado de este tema. Gracias al cielo que nosotros lo superamos.

- Si – estuve de acuerdo con ambas cosas – Bueno, ya que dejamos ese tema a un lado, lo que les iba a preguntar hace rato es si creen que Elizabeth esta en una cita con algún chico.

Jane y James giraron a verme como si me estuviera saliendo una segunda cabeza.

- ¿Quién rayos es ese chico? – preguntó James enojado, después de un par de segundos en que nadie dijo nada. Sostenía el volante del automóvil tan fuerte que pensé que lo iba a romper – ¿Lo conoces? ¿Crees que a ella realmente le guste? ¿Crees que él…

- James, cálmate – le pidió Jane sonriente. Yo seguía anonadada; no comprendía el por qué de esa reacción –. Nadie ha dicho que Elizabeth este saliendo con un chico ni mucho menos que tenga un novio o algo por el estilo. Bella simplemente esta haciendo suposiciones.

James suspiró con alivio.

Y la comprensión llegó a mí en ese momento. Desde el primer momento James siempre quiso a Elizabeth y a Edmund como si fueran sus hijos. Jane también. Así que lo que había pasado era un arranque de 'celos de padre'. Reí interiormente. Pero que despistada soy…

- ¡Oye no te rías! – Por lo visto no reí solo interiormente – No es gracioso. ¿Por qué rayos me asustas así? – Jane y yo reímos

- ¿Pero por qué crees que Lizy está en una cita? – me preguntó ella.

- Bueno… hoy se arreglo un poco más de lo normal, no me especifico a donde iba a ir ni con quien, no me dijo cuánto tiempo tardaría, y no contesta en su celular. Tal vez no parezcan razones suficientes, pero ustedes saben al igual que yo que Lizy es la responsabilidad personificada.

Ambos asintieron.

- Además, - continué - es la chica más guapa de la escuela, y a pesar de tener pretendientes por montones nunca ha tenido un novio, que digo un novio, nunca ha tenido ni siquiera una cita…

- Eso es porque todos los chicos son demasiado inmaduros y poca cosa para mi Lizy – dijo James orgulloso.

- Eso es cierto – concordó Jane –. Pero también es cierto que Lizy es una chica hermosa. Ya tiene 17 años, casi 18, no sería tan raro que tuviera un novio. En realidad lo extraño es que no lo tenga.

- Lo mismo opino sobre Edmund – añadí yo

- Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellos sobre esto – sugirió Jane -. Deberían aprovechar la oportunidad que tienen para convivir con los demás...

- …Deberían disfrutar lo máximo posible de las situaciones humanas por las que pasan…

- …Después de todo no son vampiros completos. No tienen que estar luchando contra ellos mismos cuando están cerca de un humano…

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, completando las frases del otro.

- Definitivamente – les dije -, debemos hablar con ellos sobre esto. Nuevamente. Pero primero lo primero. "Visitar" a los recién llegados vampiros y averiguar quienes son y que hacen aquí, y sobre todo si son o no peligrosos.

Ambos asintieron, y yo agregué:

- Por cierto James, yo soy paranoica, pero tú eres un sobreprotector paranoico posesivo – le dije a él apuntándolo acusadoramente con mi dedo índice.

Me observó iracundo y se dispuso a replicar mi conclusión.

- ¡Yo no…!

- Ya, ya – lo interrumpió Jane serenamente – Tendremos que seguir con esta charla después.

Habíamos llegado a la plaza central y James había estacionado perfectamente el auto, a pesar de que no prestó ni la más mínima atención al camino.

Bajamos del auto e inmediatamente encontramos a Elizabeth y Edmund entre la multitud. Caminaban hacia nosotros desde el centro de la plaza.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, escrito desde el punto de vista de Bella, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué les ha parecido Bella? Si, es la Bella que todos conocemos. Y ya se empieza a revelar un poco sobre qué es lo que ha pasado en estos 17 años, pero aun hay un montón de incognitas por descubrir, aunque seguramente que ya se han dado una buena idea de qué es lo que viene...

¿Quién es Jane? ¿Quién es James? Varios me lo preguntaron en sus reviews. Bueno, en este capitulo ya vimos un poquito sobre ellos, solo un poquito.

¿Quiénes son los vampiros que han llegado? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Bella 18 años atrás?¿Por qué Jane la encontró agonizante? ¿Por qué no estaban los Cullen con ella? ¿Por qué rayos no recuerda nada? ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Mil gracias por sus reviews a: **Chucho.black, Krosp, ****Bella Cullen, ****VivisBlack, ****HHr-Mikoto,****Tonks-Lupin****,**** KiSuKi,****Orionblack,** y** RebecaNara  
**

Me hicieron hyper mega feliz con sus comentarios. Espero que sigan leyendo y que la historia les parezca buena.

Si tienen dudas o comentarios por favor haganmelos saber, ¡Acepto sugerencias!

¡Dejen Reviews!

Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron "Amanecer"? Yo voy por el capitulo 8, ¡y me ha encantado! La historia tomo un giro que de verdad no me imagine que Stephenie Meyer le fuera a dar... Si alguien quiere los capitulos en español se los puedo pasar, aunque aun no los tengo todos... de cualquier forma, si alguien los quiere solo pidanmelos, con gusto se los haré llegar (me dejan su mail o algo).

Hasta el siguiente.


	4. Capitulo 3

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Edmund POV**_

Lo supe en cuanto la vi. Algo le había pasado. En ese momento no pude definir si algo malo o simplemente algo fuera de lo común, pero definitivamente no había sido algo bueno.

Crucé la plaza en su dirección lo más humanamente rápido posible. La multitud ahí reunida se encontraba ocupada observando la exposición de arte, pero era mejor no arriesgarme a que alguien me viera.

Me detuve unos 5 metros frente a mi hermana, y ella ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. Me quedé ahí observándola fijamente, tratando de entrar en su mente para saber en qué pensaba ¿qué le había ocurrido? Fue un intento inútil, aunque yo ya lo sabía con antelación, si ella no me permite entrar en su mente no hay forma de que yo consiga hacerlo. Lo mismo le ocurre a ella conmigo. Eso nos permitía tener privacidad, pero en ese momento deseé que no pudiera bloquear sus pensamientos.

Me quedé ahí un momento mas, observándola atentamente como todos los que pasaban cerca de ella. Y como no la iban a observar si Elizabeth parecía una estrella de cine lista para grabar. Se veía simplemente perfecta, con su largo cabello castaño cobrizo cayendo a ambos lados de su cara y con esos grandes ojos verdes resaltando en su pálida piel. A pesar de que vestía unos jeans, una blusa sencilla y sus tenis viejos favoritos, el conjunto lucía en ella como si fuera ropa de diseñador. Sin duda alguna, mi hermana era una chica hermosa; y si así la veía yo, casi no podía imaginarme el impacto que causaba en los simples humanos.

Pero este no era el momento para quedarme observándola. El tío James me había llamado para informarme que había nuevos vampiros en la ciudad y que iríamos a 'hacerles una visita social', me dijo que Lizy no había contestado el teléfono y que nos encontraríamos en esta plaza. Así que tenía poco tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que pasaba con mi hermana. Sería mas fácil conseguir que me lo dijera ahora que después, en presencia de James, Jane y mamá.

Así que me acerque, me paré frente a ella y la sacudí ligeramente. Giró a verme con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión temerosa, y enlazó sus brazos a mi cuello mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Me asustó su reacción; la última vez que había visto a Elizabeth de esa forma fue unos 7 años atrás. La abrace también, le di golpecitos tontos en la espalda y acaricié su cabello intentando tranquilizarla. Después de un rato llorando en mi hombro por fin pareció calmarse un poco, me soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Sus grandes ojos me observaron con ¿vergüenza? Mientras un tono rosado se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas.

- Lo siento – susurró con su hermosa voz. La escuche perfectamente, pero durante un par de segundos pensé que lo había imaginado; Lo que menos me esperaba en ese momento era que ella se disculpara.

- No entiendo Lizy, ¿por qué te disculpas? – le pregunté.

- Por hacer que te preocupes – sus ojos me miraron llenos de disculpa.

- Tonta. No deberías disculparte por eso. Mejor dime, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió? ¿Qué te puso en ese estado?

- Ahora que lo analizo tranquilamente, la verdad es que fue una completa tontería. Me dejé dominar por el pánico – me respondió abochornada mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Aunque sea una completa tontería quiero que me lo cuentes, ¿qué es eso que te hizo entrar en pánico?

Se quedó callada, como evaluando si era buena idea contármelo o si sería mejor no decir nada, mordió su labio inferior justo como lo hacía la tía Jane y suspiró.

- Esta bien, te contaré – aceptó finalmente - . Pero promete que no te reirás – eso sonó mas como una amenaza que como una petición.

- Palabra de boy scoutt – dije solemnemente mientras levantaba mi mano derecha.

Soltó una risita y se cruzó de brazos.

- Eso no cuenta, tú no eres y nunca has sido un niño explorador.

Me crucé de brazos también y la miré fijamente levantando una ceja.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya te cuento. Pero recuerda que prometiste no reírte – suspiró nuevamente y luego prosiguió - . Hace un rato me estaban siguiendo…

- Como si eso fuera algo nuevo – la interrumpí –, tu club de fans siempre anda tras de ti como moscas tras la miel…

- Me seguía un vampiro.

Me quedé pasmado por un momento. Los únicos vampiros en Spoon eran James, Jane y mamá. Elizabeth y yo no éramos vampiros propiamente dichos. Y gracias al 'sistema' que tenían los tíos, jamás habíamos tenido encuentros inesperados con vampiros salvajes. Seguramente ese vampiro pertenecía al aquelarre que mencionó James cuando habló conmigo.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – pregunté receloso. Elizabeth negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso?

- Te lo dije, es una tontería – bufó molesta consigo misma –. Venía caminando tranquilamente hacía aquí para observar la exposición de arte cuando me percaté del aroma, me di cuenta de que un vampiro me estaba siguiendo. El pánico se apoderó de mi – me dijo avergonzada mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente –. Mi cerebro me repetía una y otra vez que se trataba de los Volturi…

Así que eso era, ¿cómo no lo relacione desde un principio? Había nuevos vampiros en la ciudad, y el 'sistema' no los detectó hasta que estuvieron adentro, lo más lógico sería pensar que efectivamente se trataba de los Volturi. Aunque claro, yo ya sabía que no eran ellos por lo que me dijo James.

- En un segundo estuve convencida de que eran ellos, que habían venido a por ti y por mi – continuó Elizabeth en un susurro rápido y ausente, con la mirada perdida –. Me dio tanto miedo cuando pensé en lo que harían con nosotros cuando nos atraparan… me sentí horrible al pensar en lo que le harían a mamá por ocultarnos, y a la tía Jane y al tío James por ayudarla… me dirigí rápidamente al centro de la plaza, pensando que sería el lugar mas seguro en ese momento, por los testigos, ya sabes…

Yo asentí, y luego le pregunté:

- ¿Por qué no leíste su mente, para saber quien era y qué quería?

- Porque soy una tonta – contestó mientras miraba fijamente sus zapatos –. Se me ocurrió hasta después – admitió apenada –. En cuanto se me ocurrió me di media vuelta para encararme con el dichoso vampiro perseguidor y no te imaginas cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme frente a frente, no con un vampiro, sino con la vampiresa más hermosa del mundo.

En ese momento me olvidé de regañarla por lo estúpida que había sido con su idea esa de encararse sola con un vampiro. Estaba sorprendido por la admiración, casi devoción, impresa en la voz de Lizy.

- Ella estaba ahí frente a mí – continuó Lizy – y me quedé pasmada por un momento. Era mucho más hermosa que mamá y que Jane… no les digas que dije eso, por favor – me pidió con una sonrisa.

Yo me quede pasmado. No me podía imaginar a una mujer (o vampiresa) mas hermosa que mamá o que Jane. Las dos eran muy diferentes, pero sin duda eran las mujeres más hermosas que he visto jamás.

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Pues eso fue tal vez lo más extraño… ella se quedó ahí, completamente inmóvil, observándome como si yo fuera un fantasma. Su expresión me sorprendió, pero aún así traté de mostrarme seria y molesta cuando me planté dos paso frente a ella y le pregunté "¿Quién rayos eres y por qué me estas siguiendo?". En ese momento ya no sentía miedo, solo curiosidad por la hermosa desconocida.

- ¿Y qué te respondió? – pregunté interesado. Quería saber todo lo que había pasado, así que me guardé para después el regaño sobre lo insensata que había sido al hacer lo que hizo.

- Nada, solo siguió mirándome con la misma expresión.

- ¿Crees que haya descubierto o sospechado que eres medio-vampiro? – pregunté alarmado –. Tal vez esa era la razón de su expresión.

- No – contestó Lizy negando también con la cabeza –. Leí sus pensamientos, y aunque no tenían ningún sentido, en ningún momento pensó en "medio-vampiro, medio-humano, hibrido, fenómeno, rareza…" – Lizy sonrió sarcástica ante lo que había dicho y yo sonreí también, mira que pensar en nosotros mismos como rarezas…

- ¿Y por qué dices que sus pensamientos no tenían ningún sentido? ¿Qué pensaba?

"Es idéntica a ella. ¿Será posible que sea ella? Claro que no, ella esta muerta. Debería decirle a Edward. No, no, no. ¿Cómo le voy a decir eso? No puede ser. Aunque es idéntica. Tal vez deba decirle a Alice. No, Alice lo habría visto…" puras frases como esas, pensadas a una velocidad increíble por cierto, me costó mucho trabajo entenderlas…

- Así que te confundió con alguien.

- Supongo – me respondió encogiéndose de hombros –. Luego alguien le habló desde el otro lado de la plaza. Un vampiro. Era alto y se veía muy fuerte. Ella miró al hombre y luego me miró a mí nuevamente, estaba decidiendo entre irse o quedarse ahí para seguir observándome y preguntarme algo. Finalmente me dijo un casi inaudible "lo siento", se giró y se fue con el otro vampiro.

- ¿Así nada mas?

- Así nada más. Por un momento sentí la necesidad de ir tras ella para exigirle una explicación, pero mi cerebro volvió a funcionar nuevamente y me gritó lo estúpida que sería al hacer eso, considerando el miedo que había sentido apenas unos minutos atrás por culpa de esa desconocida.

Aunque Lizy ya no estaba asustada ni nada por el estilo, me acerque a ella y la abrace otra vez. Me separé y le sonreí socarronamente.

- Me alegra que no hayas hecho una estupidez. No quiero ni imaginar como de histérica se pondría mamá. Y pensar que yo la habría tenido que aguantar por toda la eternidad… - dije dramáticamente.

Ella soltó una risita y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Lo que no puedo ni imaginar es que harías tu sin mi – me dijo con su sonrisa de lado, esa que hacia suspirar a todo aquel que la veía. – Por cierto – me dijo de pronto - ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?

- En realidad no lo sabía. Fue pura casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? A ti no te agrada la exposición anual de arte, nunca quieres venir conmigo.

- El tío James me llamó. También te llamó pero no contestaste tu móvil. Me dijo que nos veríamos aquí. Es sobre los vampiros que no fueron detectados hasta que entraron a la ciudad, y quiere que vayamos todos juntos a 'visitarlos'.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca.

- No tienes que ir si no quieres, ya veremos qué le inventamos a los tíos para excusarte.

- No. No hace falta. Si quiero ir. Quiero saber quién es esa mujer y exigirle una explicación – me dijo decidida.

-¿Estás segura? – yo no estaba muy convencido de que esa fuera una buena idea después de la impresión que Lizy había tenido hacía un rato.

- Sí – me contestó sonriente -. Además, quiero ver la cara de bobo que pones cuando la veas – agregó sonriendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Elizabeth seguramente pensando en cómo se reiría a costa mía por la cara de bobo que estaba segura que yo iba a poner en cuanto conociera a la dichosa vampira. Y yo pensando en que estaba equivocada.

- Oye Edmund – me dijo mirándome a los ojos -. No les digas nada. A James, Jane y mamá. No quiero que lo sepan, y creo que no tiene ningún sentido preocuparlos, ya sabes que los tres son unos paranoicos – giró los ojos de la misma forma que lo hacía Jane – bueno, Jane no es taaan paranoica como James y mamá – dijo medio riendo -. Pero aún así, no les digas. Por favor.

- No lo haré – le prometí. No podía negarle nada, aunque quisiera, cuando ponía esa cara -. Intenta que no empiecen a sospechar algo y quita esa fea cara de preocupación que tienes – le dije sonriendo de lado tal como lo hacía ella. Ella hizo una mueca y luego sonrió también.

- Ya están aquí – dijo ella señalando hacía un lado de la plaza.

Me giré y observé cuando los tres bajaban del auto.

- Vamos – dijo Elizabeth tomando mi mano - . Gracias por escuchar – murmuró en mi oído antes de jalarme con su fuerza sobrehumana para que la siguiera.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, escrito desde el punto de vista de Edmund, el hijo de Bella. Lo siento, se que me he tardado horrores en subirlo, espero que alguien siga leyendo mi historia despues de tanto.

¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Bella 18 años atrás?¿Por qué Jane la encontró agonizante? ¿Por qué no estaban los Cullen con ella? ¿Por qué rayos no recuerda nada? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Seguimos con las mismas incognitas anteriores, pero con este capitulo al menos ya saben con quien se encontró Elizabeth, y por consiguietne ya saben tambien quienes son los vampiros que han llegado...

Mil gracias por sus reviews a:**Vindictia Black,**** Bella Cullen, ****VivisBlack, ****HHr-Mikoto,**** KiSuKi, y nonblondes****  
**

Me hacen hyper super mega feliz con sus comentarios, asi que por favor sigan dejandome sus opiniones. Espero que sigan leyendo y que la historia les parezca buena. Por cierto, a las personas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, Mil gracias!! pero me gustaría que me hubieran dejado un review, asi no me quedo con la duda de que es lo que opinan jajaja

Si tienen dudas o comentarios por favor haganmelos saber, ¡Acepto sugerencias!

¡Dejen Reviews!

Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron "Amanecer"? ¿Les gustó? Me encantaría que me dieran su opinion!!

Hasta el siguiente.


	5. Capitulo 4

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**_Jane POV_**

Cuando bajé del auto y observé mi reflejo en los cristales polarizados del auto fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. No solo me había causado mucha gracia la reacción sobreprotectora de James ante la posibilidad de que Lizy tuviera un novio, además, estaba totalmente segura de que la llegada de este aquelarre era una buena noticia.

Algo extraño en mí; la positiva del grupo suele ser Bella. Yo soy la que se basa en hechos antes de hacerse ilusiones; era, podríamos decir, la aguafiestas de la familia.

Familia. Me encantaba esa palabra. Y eso es lo que éramos. Una familia feliz. Nada convencional, desde luego, pero feliz. A pesar de la amenaza constante de los Volturi…

Fruncí el ceño. No era momento para pensar en ellos. No quería arruinar la felicidad y el positivismo que me embargaba en ese momento.

Eché una mirada alrededor y vi a Edmund y Elizabeth dirigirse hacia nosotros. Caminaban tranquilamente, cogidos de la mano como si fueran dos hermanitos pequeños que se cuidan el uno al otro. Y de cierta forma eso eran. Di gracias al cielo de que ya hubieran dejado atrás la pubertad. En aquel tiempo, 2 o 3 años atrás, solían pelar todos los días, a todas horas, por cualquier insignificancia.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, feliz de que esas peleas tontas ya no ocurrieran. James tomó mi mano y me miró inquisitivamente. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Él me regalo una de sus radiantes sonrisas, y puedo asegurar que de no ser porque soy un vampiro, me habría sonrojado.

Miré a Bella, que estaba al otro lado de James, agitando la mano para que sus hijos nos vieran, aunque ellos obviamente ya nos habían visto. Bufé. Bella a veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña. Me miró enojada, como si hubiera escuchado mi último pensamiento. Sonreí interiormente; no era que ella hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, sólo sus hijos podían hacer eso, era que me conocía demasiado bien. Y yo la conocía demasiado bien a ella. Era mucho más que mi mejor amiga. Era mucho más que una hermana.

- ¿Edmund ya te informó? – le preguntó James a Lizy en cuanto ésta y Ed llegaron a nuestro lado. Ella asintió –. Bien, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos todos juntos en mi auto. Ya sé la ubicación exacta. La mansión donde se alojan está a las afueras del pueblo, a unos 20 minutos de aquí…

Todos asentimos y subimos al auto. Edmund ocupó el lugar del copiloto y Lizy, Bella y yo nos sentamos atrás. James continuó hablando, serio pero tranquilizadoramente. Mientras encendía el auto y nos poníamos en camino.

- Como ya les dije, no se trata de los Volturi. Bella, Jane y yo creemos que es altamente posible que se trate de un aquelarre 'vegetariano' igual que nosotros.

- Tengo la corazonada de que se trata de Carlisle y su familia – lo interrumpí sonriente.

Todos giraron a verme anonadados, como si me estuviera saliendo un tercer ojo en la frente. Y no era para menos. Yo, Jane Regnarg, hablando de corazonadas. Casi ni yo me lo creía. Yo era la de mente fría, la que analiza las posibilidades, la que evita que los demás se emocionen ante alguna idea ilógica…

- ¿Qué? – les dije fingiendo indignación, mientras me cruzaba de brazos – Yo también tengo derecho a ser positiva de vez en cuando.

Todos rieron por el comentario, y seguramente también por la expresión de mi cara. Bella era mucho mejor actriz que yo, y si tomamos en cuenta que ella era bastante mala, pues mejor ni mencionar como era yo.

- Bueno, Jane – James me miraba sonriente por el retrovisor –, esperemos que tu corazonada sea buena. ¿Se imaginan? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a todos –. Después de tanto tiempo de buscar a Carlisle sin resultado alguno, sería realmente irónico que justo cuando hemos decidido dejar de buscarlo, el apareciera tocando a nuestra puerta, o algo así.

Una singular sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bella, y estuve segura de que ella había pensado lo mismo, exactamente con las mismas palabras, o casi. Y es que James y Bella eran muy parecidos, al menos en algunas cosas, y continuamente tenían las mismas ideas. Y cuando peleaban solían comportarse como niños pequeños.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Seguramente, los demás al igual que yo, pensando en cómo cambiarían las cosas si efectivamente Carlisle había llegado a nuestra ciudad.

A pesar de que los demás no conocían a Carlisle, tenían tanta confianza en él como yo. Y como no hacerlo, si yo les había contado una y otra vez la historia de cómo él me salvó.

Me salvó de mi misma.

Recuerdo cada detalle perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer. Mi vida como humana. Mis primeros años como vampiro. El año que viví con Carlisle y Esme y cómo cambié durante esos 12 meses. El tiempo que estuve recorriendo el mundo. La primera vez que vi a James…

Eso es lo que más me gusta de ser un vampiro. No la superfuerza, no la megavelocidad, no los sentidos súper desarrollados del oído y el olfato, y obviamente no el ansia por consumir sangre. No. Lo que mas me gusta de ser lo que soy es la capacidad de mi cerebro: poder recordar detalles exactos, aunque siempre fui buena recordando cosas mientras fui humana, nada a comparación de cómo lo hago ahora; poder pensar en distintas cosas al mismo tiempo; poder realizar varias actividades a la vez; poder razonar cualquier cosa, por complicada que sea, a súper velocidad…

- ¿Qué te pasa tía Jane? – me preguntó Lizy sacándome de mi monólogo interno.

- ¿Ah? – seguramente puse cara de tonta, ya que Lizy soltó una risita. Y yo que estaba presumiendo mi cerebro…

- ¿En qué pensabas? – me preguntó Edmund

- ¿Acaso necesitas que te lo diga para saberlo? – Y ahí voy yo con mi bocota. ¿De dónde rayos salió esa pregunta estúpida? De verdad ¿de qué me sirve presumir mi capacidad cerebral si no hago uso de ella?

- Sabes perfectamente que Lizy y yo no escuchamos los pensamientos tuyos o de James sin su permiso. Por respeto a su intimidad – me respondió fríamente.

- Lo sé.

Me sentí fatal con esa gélida mirada que me dirigió con sus ojos color chocolate, una mirada que nunca me había dirigido a mi, y que debo admitir que me hacía sentir orgullosa de una manera estúpida cuando se la daba a alguien mas, pues yo le había enseñado a emplearla.

- Lo siento

Esperé a que dijera algo así como "No hay problema, tía Jane" o un "olvídalo", rayos, un simple bufido me habría bastado, pero no dijo nada.

- Así que, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿En la inmortalidad del cangrejo? Tal vez deberíamos conseguir uno para comprobar si realmente son inmortales... – esa fue Bella, con un tonto intento por liberar la tensión del momento.

- No – puse los ojos en blanco –. No pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo – suspiré –. Recordaba cosas. Sobre Carlisle y sobre mi vida.

- ¡Oh tía Jane, deberías contarnos tu historia nuevamente! – me pidió Lizy con más emoción de la necesaria. Seguramente creyó que una historia disminuiría un poco la tensión que flotaba en el auto. Supongo que era una buena idea.

- Anda Jane – me animó James –. Sería bueno que les contaras como te enamoraste perdidamente de mi desde la primer vez que nos encontramos – sugirió arrogante.

- Tal vez debería contarles sobre la paliza que te di la segunda vez que nos encontramos – le dije altaneramente.

Dejó de sonreír y puso una mueca de disgusto. Creo que estaba pensando en algo inteligente para contestarme.

- Esa no la he escuchado – susurró Edmund – sería bueno que la contaras.

- De acuerdo – sonreí feliz – mmm, ¿cómo debería empezar? – me pregunté a mi misma

- Empieza cuando aún eras humana – pidió Bella – esa parte me gusta.

Claro que le gustaba. Se la había contado un millón de veces. Creo que ya la sabía tan bien como yo. Le gustaba porque ella no recordaba nada de cuando era humana.

- Cuéntalo todo tía Jane – me pidió Lizy.

Sonreí y comencé a hablar.

- Hace más de un siglo… – Todos giraron a verme. James clavó sus ojos en los míos a través del espejo retrovisor, de haber sido humana me hubiera puesto histérica y le hubiera gritado que no despegara sus ojos del camino, pero sabía que nada nos pasaría –, en el año de 1898, nací en Londres, Inglaterra. Jane Mione Regnarg fue el nombre que me dieron mis padres.

"Mi padre era doctor y mi madre maestra de piano, y por suerte para mi los dos estaban muy adelantados para su época, en la que el machismo prevalecía. En aquel tiempo el hombre trabajaba y la mujer que escogiera como esposa debía permanecer en la casa realizando labores domésticas, o si era una familia mas o menos acomodada, la mujer podía dedicarse a hacer un poco de vida social, pero solo un poco."

"Como ya dije, mis padres no eran así. Desde pequeña me enseñaron a leer y me impulsaron a estudiar. Para 1916, cuando tenía ya 18 años, terminé la universidad. Ahora era una enfermera cualificada. Pero aunque me gustaba ayudar a las personas, yo realmente no quería dedicarme a la medicina. Yo estaba apasionada por descubrir misterios y proteger a los demás, por atrapar a los chicos malos. Por seguir los pasos de la persona que más admiraba: El grandioso investigador James Rettop. Aquel que vivió 50 años antes que yo, y que sin duda fue el mejor. El capitán y fundador de "La Orden". Aquel que desapareció misteriosamente cuando tan solo tenía 23 años. Yo quería seguir sus pasos. Convertirme en una investigadora tan buena como él. Y averiguar qué le había ocurrido realmente, por qué había desaparecido."

"Y lo conseguí. No fue nada fácil; me vi en la necesidad de hacerme pasar por un hombre, pero funcionó. Mis padres, mi mentor, Regulus, y mi mejor amiga y ayudante, Luna, eran los únicos que conocían la verdadera identidad del famoso investigador Orion Black. Resolví muchos casos. Atrapé a muchos 'chicos malos'. Y averigüé lo que había ocurrido con mi amor platónico… - Lizzy soltó una risita – es decir, con la persona que admiraba – corregí.

"Por supuesto que cuando lo descubrí simplemente pensé que me había vuelto loca. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? ¿Cómo había llegado a una respuesta tan sumamente ilógica? Y sin embargo, lo creí. Estaba totalmente segura de que yo estaba en lo correcto. Y lo estaba. Y los Volturi lo supieron... supieron que yo lo había descubierto… "

"Aun no estoy completamente segura de cómo lo averiguaron, pero lo hicieron. Y de acuerdo a la ley vampírica, debían deshacerse de mí. Enviaron a alguien, pero ese alguien vio algo especial, así que no me mató. Me transformó en uno de ellos. Desperté después de 3 días de agonía, y él me explicó lo que era ahora, me habló sobre los Volturi y la ley, y me dijo que me había dejado 'vivir' porque estaba seguro de que desarrollaría un poder especial, y que cuando esto ocurriera, los Volturi estarían felices por permitirme unirme a ellos."

Todos estaban escuchándome atentamente. Supongo que soy muy buena contando historias, teniendo en cuenta que después de haber escuchado lo mismo unas 10 veces, todos seguían prestando atención y actuaban como si fuera la primer vez que lo oían. Suspiré y luego proseguí.

- El principio fue de completa negación. No podía aceptar que tendría que vivir de la sangre de los humanos. No podía aceptar que tendría que matar. Pero tampoco podía luchar contra lo que era. Me alejé lo más que pude de mi antiguo hogar, sabía que no podría controlar mis instintos. Y nunca podría perdonarme si le hacía algo a mis seres queridos. Supongo que debo agradecer que a pesar de ser un neófito podía razonar sobre cosas como esa."

"Al principio intenté acabar con mi existencia de una y mil formas. Pero me di cuenta de que era imposible. Me resigné. Acepté que tendría que vivir de la sangre de los humanos. Y me di cuenta de que ya que no podía luchar contra lo que era, lo mejor que podía hacer era usar mis nuevas habilidades para algo bueno. Para recompensar todo el mal que hacía."

"Regresé a Londres. Mis padres seguían buscándome. Simplemente no se resignaban a que yo hubiera desaparecido así como así. Luna, con ayuda de Regulus, se hacía cargo del negocio bajo el nombre que yo había utilizado, Orion Black, y su principal objetivo era averiguar mi paradero. No me atreví a presentarme frente a ninguno, estaba segura de que no podría controlarme. Pero le escribí una nota a Luna, pidiéndole que dejara de investigar qué había ocurrido. Luna era tan inteligente y persistente como yo, si continuaba indagando seguramente descubriría la verdad, y yo de ninguna forma permitiría que a ella le ocurriera lo mismo que a mi."

"Me quedé un tiempo ahí, ayudando a Luna con algunos casos, sin presentarme nunca ante ella, pero haciendo todo lo posible por facilitarle las cosas. Viajé a diversos lugares de Europa. Regresaba cada cierto tiempo a Londres para ver cómo estaban mis padres y para asegurarme de que Luna no estuviera investigando sobre mi. Fue realmente difícil, tener que alejarme de ellos para no dañarlos y querer estar cerca para protegerlos"

"Así pasaron 8 años. Y luego ocurrió algo maravilloso. Conocí a Carlisle y a Esme."

"Fue en 1928, en Atenas, Grecia. Yo había decidido viajar ahí para visitar algunos lugares que había querido conocer desde tiempo atrás. Era de noche. Yo estaba encantada caminando a través del Olimpeion, el Templo de Zeus Olímpico, cuando los vi. Es fácil reconocer a un vampiro, principalmente por los ojos rojos. Pero sus ojos no eran rojos, eran de un hermoso color miel. Dudé. ¿Eran ellos vampiros?"

"Aunque deseaba ir con ellos y hablarles, ya que se veían muy civilizados a comparación de otros vampiros con los que me había encontrado, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta e irme de ahí. Pero entonces Carlisle me sonrió y me saludó. Fue como ver al sol, casi sentí la necesidad de cubrir mis ojos. Esme se presentó y me sonrió maternalmente. Y ese fue el inicio de una larga charla."

"Yo les conté mi historia. Ellos me hablaron de su vida como humanos y de cómo habían sido convertidos. Me contaron sobre el otro miembro de su familia, Edward, que el año anterior había decidido emprender un viaje, y de lo mucho que lo extrañaban. Y me maravillé cuando me explicaron el por qué del color de sus ojos. Me sentí tan tonta al jamás haber pensado en alimentarme de animales en vez de humanos. Pero también me sentí realmente feliz ante la posibilidad de convertirme en 'vegetariana'. Me invitaron a quedarme con ellos, y yo acepté encantada."

"Viví un año completo con ellos. Un mágico año, en el que aprendí miles de cosas sobre el mundo vampírico, y, lo más importante, aprendí a controlar mi sed, al menos un poco. Mis ojos ya no eran rojos, eran de un dorado brillante. Y luego, a pesar de que ese año fue maravilloso, decidí irme. Sentía que tenía tantas cosas por conocer, hacer, y aprender por mi misma. Así que me fui."

Suspiré nuevamente. Me sorprendí al notar que James manejaba a mucho menor velocidad de lo que lo hacía normalmente. Supongo que quería darme tiempo suficiente para terminar el relato. Bella me observaba con los ojos brillantes; le encantaba escucharme hablar de Carlisle y Esme. Edmund por lo visto me había perdonado por la tontería que dije. Y Lizy tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía, seguramente estaba imaginando todo.

- Regresé nuevamente a Londres – continué – y después de algunas semanas volví a irme. Estuve otros 4 años viajando por diversos lugares, satisfecha con mi nuevo 'régimen alimenticio', y luego otra cosa maravillosa ocurrió: Me encontré con James. – Él me sonrió arrogantemente, satisfecho por que usé el término 'maravilloso' para describir nuestro encuentro. - Aunque no fue amor a primera vista como dijo él – y ahora sonreí yo.

- ¿Cómo de que no? – me reclamó él – ¡Claro que lo fue!

- No lo fue tío James – le dijo Lizy con su voz de sabionda, esa que tanto se parecía a la mía –. Ella se había enamorado de ti desde antes. Cuando aún era humana. Tú eras su amor platónico.

- Así es – dije yo. – Yo me había enamorado de ti desde antes. Y esa primer vez que nos vimos te reconocí inmediatamente. Y a pesar de que mi corazón estaba muerto, estoy segura de haber sentido como se aceleraba al verte.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos largamente. Y él me sonrió. Claro que el lo sabía, que había sido mi amor platónico, pero le encantaba escucharlo.

- ¿Qué pasó en ese primer encuentro? – preguntó Bella. Aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta.

- Pues nada. No paso nada. Él dio media vuelta y yo me quedé parada ahí, como una tonta. Cuando reaccioné el ya estaba muy lejos. Claro que pude haber seguido su esencia, pero la noche estaba a punto de terminar, así que preferí no arriesgarme a que el sol me encontrara en algún lugar público. Decidí que lo buscaría al día siguiente.

- Recorrí varios kilómetros – dijo James – y luego sentí la necesidad de regresar. Y lo hice. Me sentí el más estúpido de los estúpidos por haberme ido. Cuando llegué al lugar – me miró profundamente – tú ya no estabas. Sigo sin saber por qué rayos me marché sin decirte nada, después de todo, para mí si fue amor a primera vista – me sonrió y yo sentí que lo quería aún más. – Pude haber seguido tu esencia, pero la noche estaba a punto de terminar, así que preferí no arriesgarme a que el sol me encontrara en algún lugar público – repitió mis palabras. – Así que decidí que te buscaría al día siguiente.

- El día siguiente – proseguí yo – me pareció horriblemente largo. Estaba tan soleado que no podía salir a ningún lugar. En cuanto el sol se ocultó me apresuré a llegar al lugar en el que había visto a James la noche anterior. Y me quedé helada con lo que vi."

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – preguntó Edmund. Él nunca había escuchado esta parte de la historia, sólo sabía el "nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y aquí estamos ahora".

- Vi a James atacando a humanos

Ed y Lizy se quedaron con la boca abierta. Puedo asegurar que no se esperaban esa respuesta.

- Me sentí tan decepcionada al ver a mi ídolo atacando a humanos. Luego me sentí realmente enojada, me lancé contra él – sonreí – y comenzamos a pelear. Bueno, en realidad yo comencé a golpearlo, él solo intentaba detenerme. Los cuatro tipos que James había atacado, se encontraban inconscientes, y la calle estaba vacía, así que no me contuve. _'¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas?' _me preguntó él.

- _'Bueno, estabas atacando a esos humanos. Esa me parece una buena razón'_ me dijo ella– James me sonrió. – Creo que me enamore más de ti en ese momento. – me miró profundamente y luego prosiguió para los demás. – _'Yo no estaba atacándolos'_ le respondí. _'Ah no, claro que no. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra'_ me dijo sarcástica.

- Continué atacándolo. Y él continuó esquivándome. Finalmente le di un golpe que logró tirarlo al piso. Y luego él comenzó a reír. Me enojé aún más. Antes de que le diera otro golpe él me dijo: 'Señorita protectora de los inocentes, déjame decirte que estas defendiendo a los sujetos equivocados. Dejé inconscientes a esos tipos porque estaban atacando a una pobre chica que pasaba por aquí.'

"Me quedé estática, sin saber que hacer o decir. Él se puso de pie, me sonrió y me ofreció su mano derecha. _'Soy James Rettop'_. De no ser porque soy un vampiro, hubiera estado totalmente roja de vergüenza. _'Se quien eres. Yo soy Jane Regnarg'_ le dije y le di la mano. Sentí como si la electricidad me recorriera cuando nos tocamos."

"Después de eso seguimos hablando. Aceptar que estábamos enamorados si que nos llevo algo de tiempo. Desde aquel encuentro hemos permanecido juntos. Después de muchos años viajando a diversos lugares decidimos venir a América para conocer otros lugares. Bueno, a que yo los conociera, James ya había viajado por todo el mundo. Y después de varios años encontramos a Bella. Y aquí estamos ahora."

- Así que la tía Jane realmente te dio una paliza tío – Aseguró Lizy. Todos reímos ante la cara que puso James. – Oye tía, ¿y cómo esta eso de que aceptar que estaban enamorados les llevo algo de tiempo? El tío acaba de decir que se enamoró a primera vista, y tú lo amabas desde antes…

- Esa es otra historia Elizabeth. Te la contaré otro día. Ahora hay que hacer lo que venimos a hacer.

Nos encontrábamos fuera de una hermosa mansión blanca, de 3 pisos de altura y tan grande como nuestra casa.

- No escucho ningún ruido – dijo Bella –. Chicos, ¿pueden escuchar algún pensamiento?

- Sí – dijo Lizy. – Ellos saben que estamos aquí.

- ¿Algo mas?

- No, sólo piensan en eso – respondió Ed.

- Así que no será una 'visita sorpresa' después de todo – James bufó.

- Vamos – les dije. – Chicos, vigilen sus pensamientos, por si acaso.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada. James y yo caminamos al frente, Edmund, Elizabeth y Bella atrás de nosotros. Nos detuvimos antes de subir las escaleras del pórtico. Y la puerta se abrió.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando reconocí a Carlisle. A su lado apareció Esme. Justo como los recordaba. Ver a Carlisle era como observar el sol. Y Esme lucía tan maternal como siempre.

- Hola Jane. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Nos alegra verte – mi sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande después de las palabras que me dijo Esme.

Carlisle me miró. Sonrió. Y luego miró con añoranza detrás de mi.

- Hola Bella – dijo él.

Me quedé en shock. Todos nos quedamos en shock. ¿Carlisle conocía a Bella? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Sabría él algo sobre el pasado de Bella?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, escrito desde el punto de vista de Jane. Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido fuera de lugar. Jane y James son dos personajes que me encantan, y por eso sentí que debía poner su historia. Los seguidores de Harry Potter seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que no son personaje creados por mi. Estan basados en Hermione Granger, y Harry Potter. Por ahí mencioné tambien a Luna Lovegood, Regulus y Sirius Black...

Bien, este capitulo fue casi enteramente sobre Jane, pero algo muy emocionante (según yo, claro) ocurrió al final. Se encontraron con Carlisle, y él conoce a Bella... ¿Podremos saber ahora qué fue lo que le paso a Bella 18 años atrás?

Este capitulo se lo dedico muy especialmente a **EstrellaDeHielo. ****  
**Mil Gracias por sus reviews a:** Bella Cullen, Geila Potter-Weasley, auromar, harryyhermione16, ****VivisBlack y ****EstrellaDeHielo****. **

Espero que sigan leyendo y que la historia les guste, si es así, haganmelo saber con un review n_n

Si tienen dudas o comentarios por favor haganmelos saber, ¡Acepto sugerencias!

¡Dejen Reviews!

Hasta el siguiente.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

_**Alice POV**_

Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Hacia años que no sentía uno tan fuerte. Y era debido a tratar de ver algo que simplemente se negaba a dejarse ver.

Jasper colocó su mano sobre la mía, e inmediatamente sentí como mis nervios se aplacaban. Pobrecito. Seguramente estaba pasándola muy mal. Pero no podía controlarme. Tenía todo un revoltijo de emociones dentro de mí. Me sentía emocionada, frustrada, nerviosa, y enojada, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero a la vez completamente feliz… Y por sobre todo, tenía miedo.

- Por favor, Alice – me dijo él. – Intenta tranquilizarte. Muy pronto estaremos ahí. – entrelazó su mano con la mía y sentí nuevamente una oleada de tranquilidad.

- Lo siento Jasper – le respondí. – Se que es difícil para ti. Pero no puedo controlarme…

Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y él me abrazó. Una azafata se nos acercó y nos ofreció algo de beber; ambos dijimos que no. Nos encontrábamos en el área de primera clase en un avión rumbo a Canadá.

Miré hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Alexander, el miembro mas joven de nuestra familia, quien se unió a nosotros 10 años atrás, observaba aburrido por la ventana. O al menos fingía hacerlo; estoy segura de que la verdad era que estaba sumamente preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su hermano favorito, su modelo a seguir, Edward.

Alex tiene 18 años. O al menos esos tenía cuando el mismo Edward lo transformó.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mente comenzó a recordar aquellos días…

Tras la desaparición de Bella, después de que hiciéramos lo posible y hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, estuvimos a punto de darnos por vencidos. Pero luego la vi. Por fin pude tener una visión de ella después de tanto tiempo. Y aunque no pude saber el lugar en el que se encontraba, al menos ahora sabíamos que estaba bien, y que se había convertido en uno de nosotros. Dos vampiros desconocidos, y que podía asegurar que no pertenecían a los Volturi, aparecían en mi visión, junto a ella.

De vez en cuando llegaban a mi mente visiones que, a pesar de ser borrosas y lejanas, nos decían que Bella seguía viva. Eso fue lo que nos animó a seguir adelante, a él y a mí.

La buscamos por todos lados, y después de un par de años sin poder encontrarla, nos dimos cuenta de que seguramente no era el momento. La encontraríamos cuando el destino así lo quisiera. Y aunque eso no nos gustaba en absoluto, lo aceptamos. Continuamos con nuestras vidas… bueno, más o menos…

Edward decidió ejercer. Ser un doctor como Carlisle. Ayudar a las personas.

Trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Carlisle durante el día, en ocaciones lo hacía en el hospital de un pueblo cercano, y durante la noche viajaba hasta la ciudad, donde trabajaba en otro hospital, más o menos reconocido. Trataba de mantenerse ocupado todo el día. Entre más cosas tuviera que hacer, menos tiempo tendría para recordar.

Fue una de esas noches en el trabajo cuando conoció a Alexander. Un muchacho, a mi punto de vista, sumamente parecido al mismo Edward, tanto físicamente como en su forma de ser.

La madre del chico, Allison Schnyder, estaba muriendo. Era una empresaria muy reconocida; el padre del chico, un Suizo bastante guapo según la madre, había muerto muchos años atrás, cuando Alexander era apenas un niño de 5 años. Poco tiempo atrás Allison había emprendido un viaje alrededor del mundo junto a su hijo. Conocieron muchos lugares maravillosos, pero al regresar se dieron cuenta de que ella había contraído una extraña enfermedad. No encontraban cura. Ni siquiera estaban 100% seguros de qué tenía. Después Alexander enfermó también. Una enfermedad diferente a la que ella tenía, pero igualmente mortal.

Allí estaban los dos, en su lecho de muerte, cuando Allison le pidió _eso _a Edward.

Le pidió lo mismo que más de 100 años atrás, Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, le pidió a Carlisle. Le pidió que salvara a su hijo.

De alguna forma se dio cuenta de lo que era Edward. O tal vez simplemente creyó que se trataba de algún ser mitológico o divino, el cual tendría la posibilidad de salvar a Alexander. Y estaba en lo cierto. Luego murió.

Alexander, que estaba ahí también, le pidió que cumpliera la petición de su madre. Le dijo que no se sentía capaz de _vivir sin ella_, pero que _viviría por ella. _

Y Edward lo hizo. Lo convirtió en uno de nosotros. Y desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables. Alexander se volvió un miembro más de nuestra familia. Nos quería y lo queríamos. Pero él tenía una relación especial con Edward. Eran los mejores hermanos. Eran los mejores amigos. Eran como padre e hijo…

--

Una voz femenina anunció por el altoparlante que nos aproximábamos a nuestro destino. Pronto podríamos verla nuevamente. A _nuestra _ Bella.

Observé que Edward, sentado al lado de Alexander, tenía la vista perdida. Estoy segura de que estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchaba los de los demás. Seguramente se encontraba rogando por que fuera verdad. Por que realmente Bella hubiera aparecido.

Sin duda, estaría imaginando el reencuentro. Preguntándose qué le habría pasado a ella durante esos 18 años. Deseando con toda su alma (aunque él creyera que no tenía una) que todo volviera a ser igual, que ellos pudieran volver a estar juntos. Esta vez para siempre.

Me concentré nuevamente en tratar de ver algo.

Nada. Borrones. Nada. Sombras. Nada.

¡Rayos! Era tan frustrante que mis visiones no fueran claras…

- ¡Alice! – me regañó Jasper. – Por favor. Trata de calmarte. Dentro de muy poco llegaremos.

Suspiré.

Traté de hacer lo que Jasper me pedía. Pero lo único que conseguí fue que mi mente comenzara a recordar el pasado, nuevamente… ahora 18 años atrás…

_Bella por fin había accedido a casarse con Edward. Y lo mejor de todo, es que me permitió organizar la boda. Todo saldría perfecto, ya lo había visto. _

_René, la madre de Bella, estaba encantada con la noticia, y a pesar de que no podía viajar hasta Forks para checar personalmente todos los detalles, nos llamaba cada día. Charlie no se había negado rotundamente, como Bella había predicho, en realidad, estaba feliz también._

_Llegó el día de la boda. Y todo salió simplemente perfecto, tal y como yo había pronosticado. Bella y Edward se fueron a su luna de miel. En cuanto regresaran transformaríamos a Bella. Todo estaba bien, yo ya lo había visto__._

_Pero luego, apenas 5 días después de que ellos se fueran, todo cambió. Mis visiones se volvieron difusas. No podía ver nada del futuro de Bella. Y nada del nuestro. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?_

_Le llamé a Edward para saber si todo estaba bien. "Es una suerte que esté demasiado lejos como para escuchar mis pensamientos" pensé. "No quiero alarmarlo, tal vez no sea nada". Pero olvidé que el me conocía demasiado bien, y en cuánto escuchó mi voz supo que algo andaba mal. Le pedí que no se preocupara, pero aún así ellos regresaron al día siguiente._

_Estando cerca de Bella fue aun peor. La cabeza me dolía todo el tiempo, a causa del esfuerzo que hacia tratando de vislumbrar su futuro._

_Luego, al día siguiente de que ellos regresaran, Bella recibió una llamada. Charlie le informó que su madre estaba internada en un hospital. Había sufrido un ataque al corazón, creo. Así que Bella y Charlie decidieron viajar a Phoenix para visitarla. _

_Edward quería ir con ellos, pero Bella se negó. Dijo que sería difícil evitar el sol en presencia de Charlie. Dijo que estarían bien. Dijo que nada les ocurriría._

_Estuvieron en Phoenix una semana. Edward estaba de un humor horrible; no soportaba estar lejos de Bella tanto tiempo... Y yo seguía igual de frustrada, sin poder tener visiones de ella…_

_- Ya basta Edward – lo regañó Jasper. – Bella llegará pronto. Tú también Alice. Me van a volver loco si siguen así. Por favor, intenten tranquilizarse._

_Edward gruñó. Yo también. Pero hicimos lo posible por calmarnos. Ese día temprano Bella nos había llamado para avisarnos que venían en camino. En este momento seguramente ya se encontraban conduciendo de Port Angels a Forks. _

_Edward le pidió a Bella que al menos le dejara recogerla en Port Angels, pero ella se negó. Charlie había dejado su patrulla de policía allí, así que no tenía ningún caso que fuera por ella. Regresaría con Charlie…_

_Ed comenzó a tocar el piano. La nana que compuso para Bella siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Y a mi me encantaba escucharlo tocar. Esme entró al salón para escuchar también; se sentó junto a Edward, y yo me senté junto a Jasper en el sofá… _

_Luego ocurrió eso… _

_Un accidente que vi demasiado tarde. Apenas como una rápida secuencia de borrones. Charlie, el interior de su auto, la carretera, un tráiler, gritos, borrones, vueltas, fuego, sangre…_

_Edward dejó de tocar. Estaba pasmado, incluso me pareció que se veía más pálido de lo normal. Seguramente yo estaba igual._

_- ¿Y Bella? – Balbuceó él - ¿Dónde esta ella?_

_- No lo se – admití. – No la vi._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – nos preguntó Esme._

_Edward salió corriendo._

_- Charlie tuvo un accidente… - dije y salí corriendo tras Edward._

_Jasper corrió tras de mi. Esme seguramente fue a llamar a Carlisle. Emmet y Rosalie habían ido a cazar._

_Logré alcanzar a Edward. Él corría muy rápido. Pero yo también. No estábamos seguros de en qué punto había ocurrido el accidente, así que corrimos y corrimos, ocultándonos en el bosque que se extendía a lo largo de la carretera._

_Fue fácil saber que habíamos llegado al lugar._

_Había fuego y humo. Un enorme tráiler volteado. La patrulla de Charlie estaba a varios metros de la carretera. Llegamos tarde…_

_Corrimos hacia la patrulla. Pero ahí solamente estaba Charlie. Muerto. El conductor del tráiler y su acompañante también estaban muertos. _

_Pudimos detectar la esencia de la sangre de Bella. Pero no hallamos ni rastro de ella. _

_Cuando los demás llegaron, nos separamos y buscamos por los alrededores. _

_Nada._

_Ni una mísera seña de ella._

_- Tal vez no venía con Charlie – dijo Emmet esperanzado. Tenía una cara mortalmente seria y preocupada, totalmente inaudita en él. Esme les llamó a él y Rosalie para avisarles, y ellos regresaron inmediatamente._

_- ¿Y donde mas estaría? ¿En Port Angels comprando zapatos? – estalló Edward_

_- Trata de calmarte – le dijo Rosalie, colocándose delante de su marido. – Con esa actitud no consigues nada. Por si no te has dado cuenta, todos, incluyéndome, estamos preocupados por Bella. _

_Edward la ignoró y se giró enojado hacia mi._

_- ¡Buscala! ¡Haz algo útil! ¡Intenta verla!_

_Me quedé pasmada. Él nunca me había gritado así._

_- ¡No puedo! – le respondí algo histérica. - ¿¡Acaso crees que no lo estoy intentando!?_

_- Esto es tu culpa – masculló él. – Si hubieras visto el accidente a tiempo…_

_- No te atrevas a continuar – le dijo Jasper con su voz tranquila de siempre, pero cargada de amenaza. – Esto no es culpa de nadie. Mucho menos de Alice. En vez de ponerte así, debemos organizarnos para ampliar el lugar de la búsqueda. Debemos también ir a Port Angels. Existe la posibilidad de que Bella se haya quedado ahí por alguna razón._

_Edward pareció calmarse un poco. Esme se dirigió a Port Angels. Carlisle realizaba llamadas a Forks tratando de averiguar algo, Rosalie y Emmet siguieron buscando por los alrededores._

_La lluvia comenzó a caer._

_Yo tenía los ojos extraños y secos y parpadeaban ante la sensación de incomodidad. Cuando inspiré de nuevo, el aire atravesó mi garganta, como si me estuviera ahogando. Estaba llorando. De la única forma en que lo puede hacer un vampiro. Mis sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho. Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas; la lluvia pronto me empapó completamente; el agua corría por mi cara como si se tratara de mis lágrimas._

_Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó._

_- Perdóname Alice. No quise decirte todo eso…_

_- Pero tienes razón – dije yo entre sollozos. – Esto si es mi culpa… Si tan solo lo hubiera visto a tiempo…_

_Jasper tomó mis manos entre una de la suyas, y colocó la otra en el hombro de Edward._

_- Todo estará bien. La encontraremos – nos dijo. _

_Pero no la encontramos._

_--  
_

Sentí escozor en los ojos. Sacudí la cabeza.

Jasper me abrazó más fuertemente. Y yo sonreí, feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

- Por favor abrochen sus cinturones, dentro de unos momentos aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Canadá. – Nos anunció la azafata.

"_Por fin, __ Edward__" pensé. "Por fin podremos ver a nuestra Bella"_

Él me miró y asintió. Y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Diez minutos después nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera. Ya era de noche, así que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por el sol. Carlisle y Esme ya estaban ahí, esperándonos.

Nos dirigimos hacia ellos. Nos quedaba mas o menos una hora de camino hasta Spoon, y yo ya estaba lista para bombardearlos con preguntas sobre su encuentro con Bella. Me enteraría hasta del último detalle.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

* * *

¡Hola!

En este capitulo por fin ha aparecido mi querida Alice, y mi amado Jasper, y mi adorado Edward, ademas de Alexander, un personaje de mi invensión para el que tengo planeadas muchas cosas :p

Soy mala, los deje con la duda de qué ocurre después del capitulo anterior entre Bella, Carlisle y los demas... Pero pronto lo sabran. En este capitulo ya expliqué mas o menos qué fue lo que ocurrió...

Se que el capitulo es considerablemente mas corto que el anterior... pero he actualizado mas rapido de lo que suelo hacerlo, así que supongo que se compensa.

**  
**Mil Gracias por sus reviews a:**harryyhermione16, ****Geila Potter-Weasley,**** Aradesh, Christti, ****EstrellaDeHielo, ****Bella Cullen, ****ale, ale-cullen4, **

Si tienen dudas o comentarios por favor haganmelos saber, ¡Acepto sugerencias!

Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!


	7. Capitulo 6

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

_**Elizabeth POV**_

Desperté algo sobresaltada debido a una pesadilla. Mi respiración y el golpeteo de mi corazón se controlaron inmediatamente; ni siquiera podía recordar que había soñado, solo tenía la sensación de que había sido algo muy desagradable.

Me despertó el ruido de la tormenta. El viento azotando lo arboles, la lluvia sobre el techo, los relámpagos y truenos. Era normal que lloviera en nuestro pequeño pueblo. Pero era poco común que esas lluvias se convirtieran en fuertes tormentas, como la de esa noche.

Miré el reloj. Las 3:15 de la madrugada. Abracé fuertemente mi almohada y suspiré.

Me sentía exhausta. Como si hubiera estado despierta durante un mes; como si hubiera tenido que correr hasta California y de regreso; como si me hubiera alimentado exclusivamente de comida humana durante mucho tiempo.

Habíamos ido a cazar el fin de semana anterior, así que no necesitaba sangre. Esa noche había dormido tan solo una hora, pero no era por eso por lo que me sentía así, mi hermano y yo solo teníamos que dormir durante 2 o 3 horas diarias.

Nos habíamos enterado de demasiadas cosas durante la noche anterior. Si yo me encontraba así ante la avalancha de nueva información, casi ni puedo imaginar cómo se sentía mamá.

Me puse de pie y caminé silenciosamente hasta la puerta que conectaba mi cuarto con el de mi hermano. Asomé la cabeza y lo vi ahí sentado en su cama, mirando hacia el vacio. Me miró y me sonrió. Y yo fui a sentarme junto a él. Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos un momento así.

_- Demasiada información, ¿verdad? _– me dijo con su mente.

_- Más que demasiada _– le respondí también con mi mente.

_- Mamá está en shock_

_- Sí _– corroboré yo. –_ Ella esta en shock. ¿Cómo estarías tú si te enteraras de todo lo que se enteró ella? Es decir, nosotros nos enteramos también, pero para ella es una información realmente importante, se trata de su pasado._

_- Y también parte del nuestro. Ahora, de la noche a la mañana, tenemos 2 tías y 2 tíos extras, un abuelo, una abuela... Y un padre._

_- Un padre… ¿Cómo crees que sea?_

_- Una mezcla de nosotros. Eso es lo que pensaba "el abuelo" cada vez que nos veía. _– me respondió medio sarcástico.

_- Una mezcla de nosotros… _– Pensé, ligeramente emocionada, mientras comenzaba a imaginarlo.

_- Tal vez no sea verdad –_ me dijo Ed interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –_ Tal vez simplemente pensaban eso debido a la emoción de encontrarnos, tal vez no estaban siendo objetivos y solo querían encontrar alguna semejanza…_

_- Tal vez… - _generalmente siempre estaba de acuerdo con Ed, y él casi siempre tenía la razón, pero esa vez deseaba secretamente que estuviera equivocado.

A pesar de que me encontraba asustada y por sobre todo confundida, estaba también muy emocionada. Quería conocer a esta familia. A nuestra familia…

_- Aunque no lo creas, yo también estoy emocionado. Y también quiero conocerlos… _ - me dijo Edmund.

Lo miré algo sorprendida, no pensé que él sintiera lo mismo.

_- Pero, creo que lo más importante ahora es mamá. Como ya dijimos, ella esta en shock. _ – me dijo él.

_- Lo sé. Tienes razón. Deberíamos ir con ella ahora. Preguntarle cómo se encuentra realmente, y decirle que cuenta con nosotros…_

_- Ella lo sabe. Pero sí, estaría bien que se lo recordáramos, ya ves cómo es…_

Nuestra conversación no hablada terminó. Me encantaba ser capaz de comunicarme con mi hermano de esta forma, con nuestras mentes. En una casa donde vivían 3 vampiros era realmente difícil mantener una conversación privada, su sentido auditivo es demasiado agudo. El nuestro, lamentablemente, no esta tan desarrollado… Pero Ed y yo teníamos la ventaja (o desventaja, depende de cómo se vea) de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. Y teníamos una conexión realmente especial entre nosotros.

Nos pusimos de pie y bajamos sigilosamente las escaleras. No fuimos al cuarto de mamá, ella seguramente no se encontraría ahí.

Correcto. La encontramos en el estudio.

Aunque todas las habitaciones de nuestra casa eran realmente hermosas, el estudio era el lugar favorito de mamá. Ella ama los libros.

Se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio. Sostenía un librito entre sus níveas manos. Ni siquiera se percató de nuestra presencia.

Nos quedamos ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta, observándola.

Se parece bastante a mí. Aunque ella es mucho más bonita. La diferencia más notoria entre nosotras es el color de nuestros ojos y cabello.

Cerró el librito y lo apretó contra su pecho. Suspiró, se giró de pronto, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Se quedó un momento callada. Luego nos sonrió y preguntó:

- ¿Quieren una taza de chocolate caliente, chicos?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Bella POV**_

Me encontraba en el estudio. Pensando y pensando. Divagando sobre mi vida, o mejor dicho, mi existencia, ya que no recordaba nada de mi vida como humana… Yo no era como el resto de las personas; no comía, no dormía… mi corazón no latía; pero en algunas ocasiones lo sentía en el centro de mi pecho.

La tarde anterior, más que nunca, sentí que mi corazón estaba ahí. Incluso sentí como si volviera a latir. Como si hubiera vuelto a la vida al saber quien había sido antes de ser lo que soy ahora. Me sentía exhausta debido a toda la información que me habían dado. Me sentía sumamente feliz, pero a la vez sumamente asustada.

Durante mucho tiempo intenté averiguar quien había sido antes. Jane y James me ayudaron. Y luego lo deje a un lado. Decidí que debía vivir mi vida sin preocuparme por el pasado. Debía enfocarme en el futuro. En criar y proteger a mis hijos.

Caminé hasta el escritorio, donde encontré un pequeño librito. Sonreí y lo tomé entre mis manos con delicadeza. Era el librito en donde yo escribía mis cuentos años atrás. Siempre, o al menos desde que podía recordar algo, me había gustado leer y redactar, y mi espíritu soñador, que únicamente era libre cuando lo desataba en una hoja de papel, casi me obligaba a inventarme esos bonitos cuentos. Miré por encima algunas páginas, y me di prisa para llegar a la última, que estaba amarillenta por el paso del tiempo.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre… —leí en voz muy baja.

Cerré el librito y lo apreté contra mi pecho. Ojalá todo fuera como en los cuentos, pero no. La vida real era más dura que eso, y el príncipe era en realidad un sapo y la princesa no se despertaba nunca sólo con un beso… ni siquiera podía dormir… ah, y por cierto, era un vampiro chupasangre… vegetariano, pero vampiro al fin y al cabo...

Pero... ¿qué ocurriría si el príncipe fuera también un vampiro vegetariano? ¿Tendrían una oportunidad de tener un final feliz? ¿Y por qué rayos me ponía yo a pensar en un príncipe vampiro vegetariano en ese momento?

Suspiré y me giré, y ¡oh sorpresa! Ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraban Elizabeth y Edmund.

Sus caras no demostraban nada, pero en sus ojos pude ver que estaban angustiados, preocupados por mi.

Debíamos hablar, y decidir juntos qué es lo que haríamos. Después de todo, la decisión que tomáramos los afectaría tanto a ellos como a mí. Debía preguntarles qué es lo que ellos querían hacer. Les sonreí.

- ¿Quieren una taza de chocolate caliente, chicos? – les pregunté.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Edmund POV**_

- ¿Quieren una taza de chocolate caliente, chicos?

Uno nunca podía estar seguro de qué diría Bella. Es decir, mi mamá. Con eso de que ahora acudíamos al mismo instituto, no podía ir por allí llamándola mamá, así que me fui acostumbrando a en ocasiones llamarla simplemente Bella.

Bien, como decía, uno nunca podía estar seguro de qué diría ella. Por eso antes me molestaba mucho no ser capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos, luego, supongo que simplemente me acostumbré.

- Claro mamá – le respondió Lizy.

Fuimos a la cocina y mi hermana y yo nos sentamos mientras Bella preparaba el chocolate. Ninguno dijo nada.

Luego de unos minutos, colocó una taza humeante frente a cada uno, y un plato con galletas en el centro.

- Y… ¿Cómo están? – nos preguntó preocupada.

- Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso a ti, mamá – le dijo Lizy mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo estoy bien – nos respondió sonriendo. – ¿Cómo se supone que debería de estar?

- Por favor, no te hagas la fuerte. No tienes que hacerlo frente a nosotros.

- No me estoy haciendo la fuerte. Quiero decir, obviamente estoy sorprendida, y bastante aturdida con todo lo que ahora sabemos. Asustada con lo que pasará a partir de ahora. Pero estoy feliz. Estoy muy feliz. Porque ahora conozco mi pasado. Encontramos a Carlisle, que es como familia para Jane, y ahora resulta que también es nuestra familia. Estoy segura de que todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen son maravillosos, y me encantaría tener la oportunidad de conocerlos y poder convivir con cada uno de ellos… pero ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren?

¿Qué es lo que nosotros queríamos? Bueno, debo admitir que esa era una buena pregunta, una difícil de responder. En ese momento yo (y casi puedo asegurar que Lizy sentía lo mismo) tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte estaba fascinado por la idea de conocer y convivir con todos los Cullen, aprender más cosas sobre el pasado de mamá, conocer a nuestro padre, ser todos una familia… y por otra parte sentía temor de que las cosas cambiaran. Me gustaba mi vida tal y como era. Y si las cosas no funcionaban bien con los Cullen, sería doloroso, porque como había dicho mamá, seguramente todos eran maravillosos…

- Estoy segura de que – comenzó Lizy con esa voz de sabihonda que tanto se parecía a la de la tía Jane – los tres nos sentimos mas o menos igual respecto a esto. Estamos emocionados ante la idea de conocer a cada uno de los Cullen, pero tenemos miedo de que algo salga mal…

Lo sabía. Ella se sentía igual que yo. Y seguramente Bella también.

- Considero que – continuó mi hermana – lo mejor que podríamos hacer es conocerlos. Creo que no perdemos nada. Y que por el contrario, ganaremos mucho.

- Creo que tienes razón, cariño – Lizy hizo una mueca apenas perceptible ante eso de _cariño_. Cuando tu madre luce como tu hermana mayor y tienes que convivir con ella como si eso fuera, resulta extraño cuando ella te trata como su pequeño hijo. - ¿Tú qué opinas Ed?

- Pienso lo mismo que Lizy. Deberíamos conocerlos.

Bella asintió y luego dijo:

- Eso haremos entonces. Iremos a verlos tal como nos pidieron cuando nos despedimos. Pero creo que deberíamos también preguntarle a Jane y James que opinan ellos. Aunque esto no los afecta directamente, ellos son nuestra familia.

- ¿Dónde están ellos? – preguntó Lizy, mirando a todos lados como si de pronto fueran a materializarse tras una esquina.

- Salieron a cazar – respondió Bella.

- Pero si fuimos hace apenas un par de días…

- Lo sé. Pero creo que… - comenzó a explicar mamá

- El encuentro afectó bastante a James – continué yo. – Creo que tal vez se siente un poco amenazado por los Cullen…

- Pero si ellos son muy pacíficos… - en ocasiones mi hermanita, a pesar de ser muy lista, era demasiado despistada… y eso que teníamos el poder de leer mentes, no puedo ni imaginar como sería si no pudiera…

- No siente temor por que nos vayan a atacar. Piensa que tal vez con la aparición de los Cullen dejaremos de ser la familia que somos.

- Eso piensa... – dijo mamá.

- Oohh… ya veo… así que es eso…

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Me parecía lógico y a la vez ilógico que James sintiera eso. Él siempre había sido y seguiría siendo como un padre para nosotros, y eso no cambiaría por la aparición de nuestro verdadero padre.

- Creo que deberían subir a dormir algo chicos – nos dijo Bella después de un rato en el que nadie dijo nada. Observé el reloj y vi que ya pasaban de las 5. – Él día de ayer fue un tanto agotador. Y nos esperan muchas cosas para hoy. Duerman un par de horas; los despertaré a tiempo para que vayan a la escuela…

- ¿Cómo que ir a la escuela? – se quejó Elizabeth, con la misma expresión que habría usado una niña pequeña. – ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado quieres que vayamos a la escuela? ¡Ten un poco de compasión madre! No pasará nada si faltamos un día…

Mi hermana a veces puede ser un tanto melodramática. Es una chica muy inteligente. No es por presumir, pero los dos lo somos. Por eso es un fastidio tener que ir a la escuela. Todo lo que aprendemos ahí lo podríamos aprender por nuestra cuenta, y podríamos ahorrarnos el tener que aguantar a las chicas y chicos que nos atosigan.

- Además – dije yo -, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que 'los despertaré a tiempo para que vayan a la escuela', acaso tú no piensas ir? – a pesar de que estuviéramos siendo infantiles, tenía que apoyar a Lizy en esto.

- Claro que no, yo no tengo por qué ir. No pasará nada si falto un día al instituto. Tengo un título universitario, por si no lo recuerdas – me respondió infantilmente.

Bufé fastidiado.

- Sabes que podríamos llevar home-schooling, sería mucho mejor. Y no tendríamos que convivir con humanos.

- Exactamente Ed. No tendrían que convivir con humanos. Pero yo quiero que convivamos con ellos. Que llevemos una vida lo mas normal posible.

- Pero mamá… Es solo un día sin ir a la escuela… Por favor – pidió Elizabeth, poniendo esa expresión capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea…

- No.

A cualquiera excepto a mamá.

- ¡Mamá! Por favor – la misma expresión, añadiendo ahora ese tono especial en su voz de soprano…

- No.

- Pero…

- No pierdas el tiempo Elizabeth. Será mejor que subamos a dormir un poco – le dije mientras la tiraba del brazo para subir a nuestros cuartos. Era un caso perdido tratar de hacer a Bella cambiar de opinión una vez que tomó una decisión.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Elizabeth POV**_

- No pierdas el tiempo Elizabeth. Será mejor que subamos a dormir un poco – me dijo Ed.

Tenía razón. No había forma de hacer a mamá cambiar de opinión una vez que ella tomaba una decisión.

- Esta bien. Vamos.

Mamá sonrió.

- Yo los despertaré a tiempo. No se preocupen.

Se dirigió al estudio mientras nosotros subimos las escaleras.

_- Trata de descansar un poco – _me dijo mi hermano con su mente.

_- Tú también _– le respondí.

Entró a su habitación y yo a la mía.

Me tiré pesadamente sobre mi cama, abracé fuertemente mi almohada y suspiré. Me giré y observé durante un rato mi habitación. La ventana del tamaño de la pared, la gruesa alfombra de tonos azules que cubría el suelo, las paredes tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más claro, mi gran colección de CDs y libros, el sofisticado aparato de música que me había regalado mi hermano para mi cumpleaños anterior, la laptop que le había quitado…

Giré mi vista hacia la ventana. Observé las estrellas y la gran luna llena que brillaban en el cielo aún oscuro. Y comencé a recordar…

_Después de haberme comportado como una paranoica; después de la sorpresa que me llevé al encontrarme con esa esplendida vampiresa rubia; después del episodio con mi hermano, en el que dejé que mis nervios se descontrolaran y lloré como una niña de 5 años… después de todo eso, nos encontramos con los tíos y mamá en la plaza, subimos al coche y partimos rumbo al encuentro con esos vampiros._

_La tía Jane nos contó una historia en el camino. Yo estaba feliz. Me encanta escucharla contar sus historias. Siempre imagino todos los detalles vívidamente. Y cada vez que cuenta una historia, aunque ya la haya escuchado con anterioridad, descubro algo nuevo acerca de ella, James o mamá…_

_- Así que la tía Jane realmente te dio una paliza tío – Aseguré después de que ella terminó. Todos reímos ante la cara que puso el tío James. Y luego, dirigiéndome a Jane, le pregunte con genuino interés: – Oye tía, ¿y cómo esta eso de que aceptar que estaban enamorados les llevo algo de tiempo? El tío acaba de decir que se enamoró a primera vista, y tú lo amabas desde antes…_

_- Esa es otra historia Elizabeth. Te la contaré otro día. Ahora hay que hacer lo que venimos a hacer._

_Nos encontrábamos afuera de una hermosa mansión blanca, de 3 pisos de altura y tan grande como nuestra casa._

_- No escucho ningún ruido – dijo mamá –. Chicos, ¿pueden escuchar algún pensamiento?_

_- Sí – respondí yo. – Ellos saben que estamos aquí._

_Debo admitir que eso me sorprendió. Porque no simplemente sabían que había un grupo de vampiros afuera de su casa, sabían que se trataba de nosotros…_

_- ¿Algo mas?_

_- No, sólo piensan en eso – respondió Ed._

_- Así que no será una 'visita sorpresa' después de todo – el tío James bufó._

_- Vamos – nos dijo la tía Jane –. Chicos, vigilen sus pensamientos, por si acaso._

"_¿Esta adentro la mujer rubia que te persiguió en la tarde?" me preguntó mi hermano con su mente._

"_No" le respondí. "Bueno, en realidad no estoy segura. Creo que de momento solo hay dos vampiros dentro"._

"_Sí, solo son 2" corroboró él._

_Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada. James y Jane caminaron al frente, Edmund, mamá y yo íbamos atrás de ellos. Nos detuvimos antes de subir las escaleras del pórtico. Y la puerta se abrió._

_Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la tía Jane cuando un guapo vampiro rubio apareció. Ese debía ser Carlisle. Me quedé maravillada, era realmente hermoso, ver su cara era como ver el sol, casi sentí la necesidad de cubrir mis ojos. A su lado apareció la que supuse sería Esme, tenía la cara en forma de corazón y aire maternal. Muy parecidos a como los había imaginado cuando Jane hablaba de ellos._

_- Hola Jane. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Nos alegra verte – la sonrisa de Jane se hizo aun mas grande ante las palabras que le dijo Esme._

_Carlisle la miró. Sonrió. Y luego miró con añoranza detrás de la tía. Hacia donde estábamos nosotros. O más concretamente, hacia donde estaba mamá._

_- Hola Bella – dijo él._

_Me quedé en shock. Todos nos quedamos en shock. ¿Carlisle conocía a mamá? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Sabría él algo sobre su pasado?_

_- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – preguntó mi mamá después de un rato, cuando se le paso la sorpresa, supongo._

_- Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Bella. Pero por lo que veo tú no nos reconoces – dijo apesadumbrado. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Carlisle? – Preguntó Jane - ¿Por qué conoces a Bella?_

_- Es una larga historia Jane. Será mejor que entremos. Pasen por favor._

_Carlisle nos cedió el paso. Jane dudó un momento, intercambió una mirada con James, y luego entraron._

_Esme sonrió maternalmente y nos miró con ¿cariño? ¿Emoción? No puedo definir lo que era… y lo único que estaba en su mente era "¡Oh cielos! Son idénticos a sus padres. Son una combinación perfecta de ambos". Lo mismo, casi exactamente, pensaba Carlisle._

_- Vamos chicos – nos dijo mamá tomándonos a cada uno de una mano y jalándonos para que entráramos a la casa. Nos habíamos quedado atontados mirando a Esme y Carlisle. _

_El lugar era muy lindo también por dentro. La decoración era simplemente perfecta._

_Los Cullen nos guiaron a la sala. Nos sentamos en unos sillones tan blancos que sentí un absurdo miedo por ensuciarlos._

_- Me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Jane después de un largo rato en que nadie dijo nada. – Permítanme presentarles a mi familia; él – dijo mirando a James y tomando una de sus manos – es mi compañero, James Rettop; lo conocí poco después de marcharme de con ustedes, hemos estado juntos desde entonces…_

_- Nos alegra que hayas encontrado una pareja – le dijo Esme regalándole una linda sonrisa. Jane sonrió también. _

_- Ella – señaló a mamá – es Bella Regnarg… aunque creo que ustedes saben más de ella, o mejor dicho de su pasado, que yo. Ha sido mi hermana desde hace casi 19 años, pero no recuerda quien fue antes de conocernos…_

_Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas. "Alice tenía razón" pensaron los dos._

_- Y ellos – continuó Jane, ahora señalándonos a Ed y a mi – Emund y Elizabeth Regnarg, son mis sobrinos. Hijos de Bella. Los únicos, al menos a mi saber, mitad vampiros mitad humanos..._

_Los Cullen intercambiaron miradas otra vez. "Alice siempre tiene razón" pensaron ahora._

_- Y debo decirles, que realmente me desconcierta que ustedes no se hayan sorprendido…_

_Carlisle sonrió._

_- Es que – dijo Esme –, como tú dijiste, nosotros sabemos mucho del pasado de Bella…_

_- Ella __**es**__ parte de nuestra familia - explicó Carlisle -. Cuando aún era humana se casó con nuestro hijo Edward. Edmund y Elizabeth son nuestros nietos…_

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Sexto capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Por ahí hay una frase que leí una vez en un fic y me encantó, aunque no recuerdo en cual fic fue... así que le pido a la autora (si de casualidad esta leyendo este humilde fic) que me disculpe x no haber pedido su permiso para usar dicha frase..._

Mil gracias por sus reviews a: **christti, Bella Cullen, Anahis, HHr-Mikoto, harryhermione16, Etel, NaNi89, EstrellaDeHielo, VivisBlack, Carlie y KiSuKi**

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Pronto sera el reencuentro entre Bella y Edward! No se lo pierdan!_

_Dejen reviews please !!!  
_


	8. Capítulo 7

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

_**Esme POV**_

Rosalie y Emmet habían ido a cazar. Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Canadá, esperando por el resto de nuestra familia: Edward, Alice, Jasper y Alexander.

Algunos meses atrás todos habíamos ido al Amazonas a visitar a Zafrina y su clan, y nos quedamos un par de meses viviendo ahí.

Luego Alice tuvo una visión.

Una visión de un pequeño lugar, un pueblo nevado y pintoresco, ubicado en Canadá. Alice dijo estar segura de que debíamos ir allí, aunque no sabía el por qué. Si Alice dice que debemos hacer algo, siempre lo hacemos, sobre todo cuando ella esta tan segura. Así que nos movilizamos y preparamos nuestro viaje hacia el Norte.

Primero viajamos Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle y yo, para preparar todo lo que necesitaríamos. El resto llegaría una semana después, ya que planeaban ir a México a visitar a Peter y Charlotte…. Pero su viaje de regreso se había precipitado debido a acontecimientos de último momento.

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de mi esposo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en las horas anteriores que me sentía un poco mareada… Primero una Rosalie medio histérica que dice haber visto la copia exacta de Bella. Luego la llamada de Alice. Y por último, pero de ninguna forma lo menos importante, el reencuentro con Bella…

Me sentía tan feliz.

Por fin. Después de tantos años… habíamos encontrado a Bella. O tal vez debería decir que ella nos había encontrado… en realidad no importa quién encontró a quién, sólo importa el hecho de que _nos encontramos._

Una voz anunció por el altavoz que pronto aterrizaría el avión procedente de California; en ese viajaban nuestros chicos. Me sentí aun más feliz. Pronto mi Edward se podría reunir con Bella.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar, imaginando su reencuentro, y luego se dejó llevar recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior…

_Carlisle, Emmet y yo nos habíamos dado a la tarea de acomodar los muebles en las diversas habitaciones de la casa que habíamos comprado. El trabajo nos llevó poco tiempo. En cuanto terminamos, Emmet fue en busca de Rosalie, la cual había salido a 'dar una vuelta por el pueblo', según sus palabras, aunque en realidad salió a mostrarse en público; a regodearse por la forma en que los demás admirarían su extraordinaria belleza. _

_Apenas un rato después, ya estaban de vuelta. Aunque ocurría algo extraño… Rose se veía muy rara…_

_¿Los vampiros podían entrar en shock? Sí. Lamentablemente yo sabía que si. Les había ocurrido a Edward y Alice tras la desaparición de Bella… pero, ¿qué le pudo haber ocurrido a Rosalie para actuar así?_

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Carlisle preocupado._

_Rosalie le dirigió una mirada rápida y lejana._

_- Vi a Bella en el pueblo – respondió con voz ausente._

_Mi cerebro tardó un par de segundos en procesar lo que dijo. Intercambié una mirada con mi esposo. ¿A qué se refería? Luego ambos observamos a Emmet, que estaba sosteniendo a Rose, como si esta se fuera a dejar caer en el piso si no contaba con el soporte de su pareja._

_- No se de qué habla. Es lo único que me ha dicho. La encontré pasmada en la plaza. Persiguió a una chica humana hasta allí…_

_Rosalie le dirigió una mirada severa y se soltó de su agarre. _

_- Bueno linda, me refería a que…_

_- Mejor no digas nada Emmet – le dijo ella con voz cortante._

_Respiró profundamente. Una vez, luego otra y otra más. Y después nos dirigió una mirada rara._

_- ¿Qué ocurrió, Rose? – le pregunté._

_- Me encontré con una chica idéntica a Bella…_

_Nos quedamos pasmados. ¿Sería ella?_

_- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Era ella? ¿Le hablaste? – Preguntó Emmet ansiosamente - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Era la chica que perseguías? Yo pensé que era una humana…_

_- ¡Cállate Emmet! – Respondió ella malhumorada – No, no era ella… _

_- ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté._

_Rose soltó un largo suspiro. Y luego comenzó a hablar, con una voz distante muy extraña en ella._

_- Estaba caminando por las callecitas de la ciudad cuando percibí su olor, un olor magnífico. Una mezcla maravillosa entre el mejor olor que podría tener la sangre de un humano, y el mejor aroma que hayan percibido jamás en un vampiro. Me sentí como embriagada por la esencia, y sobre todo realmente curiosa, ¿qué era eso que olía tan bien?_

"_Entonces la vi. La esencia provenía de una chica. Ella estaba viendo un cartel pegado en una pared, decía algo sobre una exposición de arte, pero no preste mucha atención. Todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en ella… Tenía un aire majestuoso…_

_Había una emoción extraña reflejada en la voz de Rosalie, ¿era admiración? No, de ninguna manera… No era posible que ella se sintiera así por alguien más…_

_- Luego –continuó Rosalie – ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la plaza. Caminaba una elegancia natural realmente maravillosa, pero a la vez con sencillez. Permanecí un buen rato ahí, sin moverme, solo observándola irse. Y luego vi su rostro. Idéntico al de Bella…_

_- ¿Estas segura de que no era ella? – preguntó Emmet esperanzado…_

_- Ya te dije que no. Esta chica tenía algunos 17 años… y no era ningún vampiro… aunque creo que tampoco era un simple humano._

_Yo estaba pasmada por la forma en que Rose hablaba de ella. Observé a Carlisle, y pude percibir que él se sentía confundido también… Rosalie solo alababa su propia belleza, ella nunca había hablado de nadie así, y si no fuera porque la estaba escuchando en ese momento, podría haber jurado que nunca lo haría._

_Emmet soltó una risotada entre dientes._

_- ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Un hada del bosque? – preguntó._

_- Claro que no – bufó Rose –. No se qué era. Pero te puedo asegurar que no un humano común y corriente… Bueno, como iba diciendo, esta chica era muy muy parecida a Bella. Aunque mucho mas hermosa. Como hubiera sido Bella al transformarse. Con el cabello muy largo, y de un hermoso color cobrizo, y unos profundos ojos verdes… continué siguiéndola un rato, y de pronto, ella se tensó, su corazón se aceleró, y comenzó a caminar más deprisa… "¿se dio cuenta de mi presencia?" me pregunté… eso no era posible… _

"_Su corazón se tranquilizó un poco. Al llegar al centro de la plaza comenzó a ver algunos cuadros… Y de pronto se giró hacia mí. Puso tal cara de sorpresa al verme, que me sentí extraña. En vez de darme la vuelta y fingir que no le prestaba atención, me quedé inmóvil frente a ella, viéndola como estúpida. ¡Cielos! Realmente era idéntica a Bella. Sentí como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma… Luego ella cambió su cara de sorpresa por una totalmente diferente, seria y algo molesta, y me preguntó "¿Quién rayos eres y por qué me estas siguiendo?" yo me quedé atónita. Tenía una voz sublime. Pero lo único que yo podía pensar en ese momento era en lo mucho que se parecía a Bella…_

"_Luego Emmet me gritó desde el otro lado de la plaza. Lo observé y volví la vista hacia la chica. ¿Debía irme? ¿Debía quedarme y hablar con ella? Quería seguir ahí, observándola… pero hice lo contrario. Le dije un casi inaudible "lo siento", me giré y camine lo más humanamente rápido posible hacia Emmet…_

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio cuando Rose terminó su relato. Nos miramos unos a otros sin saber qué decir o hacer… ¿Esa chica tendría alguna relación con Bella? Deseaba fervientemente que así fuera pero… ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo… no era posible… era algo estúpido siquiera considerar lo que pasó por mi mente… Un momento después sonó el teléfono de Carlisle. Todos nos sobresaltamos un poco, ya que cada uno se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos…_

_--_

- Esme – me dijo Carlisle dulcemente – el avión ya aterrizó, los chicos estarán aquí dentro de poco.

Le sonreí. Acomodé nuevamente mi cabeza en su hombro, y entrelacé los fríos dedos de mi mano con los suyos; a pesar de la temperatura que en verdad teníamos, yo sentía su piel cálida…

Nos quedamos así otro rato. Y luego seguí con mi línea de pensamiento previamente interrumpida. Recordé la llamada de Alice. Solo un par de segundos después de que Rosalie terminara de hablar.

_- Hola Alice, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Carlisle._

_- Alice tuvo una visión – respondió la voz de Edward._

_- ¿Edward? ¿Alice está bien?_

_- Sí, si, esta bien… Carlisle, Alice vio a Bella. Dice que está segura de que ella se encuentra en Spoon…_

_- ¡Dile que adelantaremos nuestro vuelo! – Todos pudimos escuchar claramente la declaración de Alice. Y todos distinguimos claramente la esperanza y felicidad en su tono de voz._

_- Pregúntale qué vio - le pedí a Carlisle -, tal vez la chica con la que se encontró Rose si esté relacionada con Bella._

_- ¿Qué chica? – preguntaron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo._

_- Rosalie se encontró con una chica muy parecida a Bella._

_Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. _

_- Idéntica a Bella – dijo Rosalie -. Pero estoy segura de que no era ella…_

_Pude escuchar dos suspiros del otro lado del teléfono._

_- Les contaremos en cuanto lleguen. Pero primero ustedes dígannos sobre la visión…_

_- Dame eso…- exigió Alice quitándole el teléfono a Edward – Dentro de una hora, aproximadamente, Bella irá a visitarlos…_

_Todos nos quedamos pasmados. ¿Bella vendría a visitarnos? ¿Así nada más, después de tantos años?_

_- Irá acompañada de Jane Regnarg, la chica que vivió con ustedes durante un año, en 1928 – continuó explicándonos Alice -, irá también la pareja de Jane, un vampiro llamado James Rettop. Ellos han sido la familia de Bella durante todos estos años. Llevan un régimen vegetariano, al igual que nosotros. Han vivido en ese pueblo durante los pasados 2 años, y según entiendo, tienen un sistema para detectar vampiros y alejarlos… están contrariados porque no pudieron detectarlos a ustedes antes de que entraran al pueblo, así que irán a ver quiénes son… La visión no es muy clara. Aunque es mucho mejor que cualquiera que allá tenido de Bella desde que… Bueno, no importa… Como les decía, hay varios puntos ciegos, así que eso es todo lo que les puedo asegurar…_

"_Ahora – continuó Alice –, lo que no les puedo asegurar al 100%, pero que pude deducir por mi visión, es… que Bella no recuerda absolutamente nada. Nada del pasado. Nada de ninguno de nosotros…_

_Así que esa era la razón por la que ella nunca nos buscó aún cuando se convirtió en uno de nosotros… No nos recordaba… Aunque ya lo habíamos sospechado antes, Alice casi lo estaba afirmando ahora, a pesar de que ella dijera que no estaba 100% segura…_

_- Además, también deduje que… – dejo de hablar y suspiro - que los puntos ciegos de mi visión… se deben a que Bella tuvo hijos…_

_¿Hijos? Eso era sumamente ilógico… Bella amaba demasiado a Edward como para tener hijos con alguien más… Además, suponiendo que fuera verdad, ¿por qué los "hijos" de Bella influirían con las visiones de Alice? Observé a los demás, todos tenían expresiones de incomprensión, seguramente mi rostro se veía igual… ¿a qué rayos se refería Alice?_

_- Mejor dicho – continuó mi pequeña hija psíquica - : Edward y Bella tuvieron hijos…_

_---_

- Ya llegaron – anunció Carlisle poniéndose de pie –. Allí están

Me puse de pie también. Ellos sonrieron al vernos. Edward tenía un brillo tan especial en sus ojos, un brillo solo comparable al que tenía el día de su boda; él y Alice se veían tan esperanzados y felices…

- ¡Oh cielos! – le susurré a Carlisle - ¿Estas listo para el interrogatorio al que nos someterán nuestra pequeña duendecilla y nuestro paranoico hijo mayor? Será una larga hora de camino hasta Spoon…

Él solamente rió ante el tono y la cara de terror que intenté fingir.

Abracé a cada uno de los chicos en cuanto llegaron a nosotros. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos dirigimos a nuestro auto, un Cadillac Escalade ESV último modelo, que habíamos comprado principalmente por su gran espacio.

Apenas habíamos subido cuando Alice preguntó felizmente:

- ¿Listos para una hora de muchas preguntas?

Suspiré y luego sonreí ligeramente.

- ¿Qué te parece si primero les cuento lo que pasó, y luego me preguntan lo que crean que haya omitido?

- Esta bien – respondió ella sonriente.

- Bien… No me interrumpas…

- No lo haré

Me sentí un poco aliviada. Era mejor contar la historia a mi manera a tener que estar respondiendo pregunta tras pregunta. Sonreí. Me giré hacia todos; Edward y Alice tenían la misma expresión expectante, Jasper se veía serio, pero bastante interesado, y Alex fracasó rotundamente en su intento por mostrarse indiferente. Comencé a contarles…

---

_Después de la llamada de Alice, todos estábamos sorprendidos. ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer? ¿Contarle todo a Bella desde el principio? ¿Esperar a conocer sus reacciones? ¿Y cómo luciría ella? ¿Realmente no recordaba nada? Esos chicos de los que habló Alice, ¿eran en verdad hijos biológicos de Edward y Bella?_

_Teníamos muchas dudas, y nos sentíamos aturdidos; Rosalie principalmente, después de su encuentro con aquella chica, que posiblemente era la hija de Edward… Decidimos que lo mejor sería que sólo Carlisle y yo estuviéramos presentes durante el encuentro, así que Rose y Emmet se fueron._

_Esa hora pasó realmente rápido… Luego escuchamos los neumáticos de un coche… Intercambié una mirada nerviosa pero a la vez anhelante con Carlisle._

"_Ya llegaron" pensé. "Jane y su pareja. Bella y… ellos". _

_- No escucho ningún ruido – dijo una voz hermosa desde afuera. Pude reconocer un atisbo de la vieja voz de Bella. O tal vez solo fue mi imaginación –. Chicos, ¿pueden escuchar algún pensamiento?_

_Esa petición me sorprendió bastante… ¿acaso los chicos eran capaces de escuchar los pensamientos, igual que Edward?_

_- Sí – respondió una voz de soprano. No era Jane, de eso estaba segura. Era una voz divina. Sentí una extraña emoción al escucharla. Era tan sublime; tan elegante... – Ellos saben que estamos aquí._

_- ¿Algo mas?_

_- No, sólo piensan en eso – respondió un chico. Su voz era muy parecida a la de Edward, pero al igual que la voz de la chica, tenía un toque más sublime y elegante que la de cualquier otro vampiro que hubiera escuchado antes._

_- Así que no será una 'visita sorpresa' después de todo – dijo el otro vampiro; la pareja de Jane, supuse._

_- Vamos – esa si que era Jane. A pesar de que habían pasado tantísimos años, jamás podría olvidar la voz de la que fue parte de nuestra familia, aunque solo haya sido durante un año –. Chicos, vigilen sus pensamientos, por si acaso._

_Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la entrada. Abrimos la puerta, y finalmente pudimos observarlos…_

_Jane estaba adelante. Se veía tal y como la recordaba, con su largo cabello castaño peinado en ondas perfectas, su nariz pequeña y respingada, y sus ojos del mismo color que los nuestros. En su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa en cuanto nos vio. A su lado se encontraba un guapo vampiro, que aparentaba unos 24 años; tenía el cabello muy muy negro y desordenado, y en cuando abrimos la puerta se colocó ligeramente delante de Jane, como protegiéndola. Me agradó desde ese momento._

_- Hola Jane. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Nos alegra verte – la saludé. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior. _

_Pero lo mas importante, es que atrás de Jane y su pareja, se encontraban ellos. Un chico y una chica de unos 17 años, y ella. Ahí, a tan solo un par de metros estaba nuestra querida Bella. Se veía magnifica, simplemente magnifica. Tenía su cabello largo y del mismo color chocolate que antes, y sus ojos eran de un dorado hermoso, llenos de curiosidad al igual que sus ojos anteriores._

_- Hola Bella – dijo Carlisle._

_Todos se quedaron en shock en cuanto él la saludó. Casi pude leer las preguntas escritas en sus rostros: ¿nosotros conocíamos a Bella? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? _

_- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – preguntó ella después de un momento, cuando se le paso la sorpresa, supongo._

_- Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Bella. Pero por lo que veo tú no nos reconoces – dijo Carlisle apesadumbrado. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Carlisle? – Preguntó Jane - ¿Por qué conoces a Bella?_

_- Es una larga historia Jane. Será mejor que entremos. Pasen por favor._

_Carlisle les cedió el paso. Jane dudó un momento, intercambió una mirada con James, y luego entraron._

_En ese momento me fijé bien en los chicos. Los dos tenían la piel muy pálida, más que la de cualquier humano, pero no tanto como la nuestra. El chico medía un metro ochenta y algo; sus ojos y su cabello eran del mismo color chocolate que los de Bella; sus facciones eran perfectas, y muy parecidas a las de Edward. La chica medía un poco mas de 1.70; su cabello largo, de un color castaño cobrizo realmente único, caía a ambos lados de su cara; y tenía unos enormes y atrayentes ojos verdes._

_Eran una mezcla simplemente perfecta de Edward y Bella._

_Y, tal como había dicho Rosalie, tenían un aspecto sublime y magnifico. Parecían estar rodeados por un halo de misterio._

_Les sonreí sin poderlo evitar._

"_¡Oh cielos! Son idénticos a sus padres. Son una combinación perfecta de ambos". Eso era lo único que podía pensar._

_- Vamos chicos – les dijo Bella tomándolos a cada uno de una mano y jalándonos para que entraran a la casa. _

_Los guiamos a la sala y nos sentamos. _

_- Me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Jane después de un largo rato en que nadie dijo nada. – Permítanme presentarles a mi familia; él – dijo mirando a su pareja y tomando una de sus manos – es mi compañero, James Rettop; lo conocí poco después de marcharme de con ustedes, hemos estado juntos desde entonces…_

_- Es un gusto conocerlos. Jane nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes._

_- También es un gusto conocerte – respondí -. Nos alegra que hayas encontrado una pareja – le dije sonriendo a Jane, y ella sonrió también. _

_- Ella – señaló a Bella – es Bella Regnarg… aunque creo que ustedes saben más de ella, o mejor dicho de su pasado, que yo. Ha sido mi hermana desde hace casi 19 años, pero no recuerda quien fue antes de conocernos…_

_Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas. "Alice tenía razón"._

_- Y ellos – continuó Jane, ahora señalando a los chicos – Edmund y Elizabeth Regnarg, son mis sobrinos. Hijos de Bella. Los únicos, al menos a mi saber, mitad vampiros mitad humanos._

_Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas otra vez. "Alice siempre tiene razón"._

_- Y debo decirles, que realmente me desconcierta que ustedes no se hayan sorprendido…_

_Carlisle sonrió._

_- Es que – dije yo –, como tú dijiste, nosotros sabemos mucho del pasado de Bella…_

_- Ella __**es**__ parte de nuestra familia. Cuando aún era humana se casó con nuestro hijo Edward. Edmund y Elizabeth son nuestros nietos…_

_Otro largo momento de silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Más silencio._

_- Yo… ¿me enamoré de un vampiro siendo humana? – preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz._

_- Si_

_- Y… ¿él se enamoró de mí? ¿De una simple y fea humana?_

_Esa pregunta sonó tan "Bella" que me sentí feliz. Al parecer, a pesar de no recordar su pasado, ella seguía siendo como era antes…_

_- Sí, él se enamoró de ti – le respondí yo sonriente –. Pero déjame decirte que tú nunca fuiste una simple y fea humana. _

_- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó más para si misma que a nosotros._

_- Es una larga historia… lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo de sobra – dijo Carlisle sonriendo._

_Silencio otra vez. Silencio. Silencio._

_- Nosotros pensábamos – dijo Jane después de un rato – que el hecho de que Lizy y Ed fueran mitad vampiros y mitad humanos, había sido nuestra culpa. Que nosotros lo habíamos ocasionado al convertir a Bella… La idea de que fueran híbridos porque un vampiro embarazó a Bella la descartamos porque nos pareció ilógica… Nunca pensamos siquiera en la posibilidad de que Bella y un vampiro se hubieran enamorado…_

_- De no ser porque lo vimos, tal vez tampoco lo creeríamos… - dijo Carlisle – Pero Edward y Bella se amaban, más de lo que puedas imaginar…_

_Silencio otra vez. _

_- Mamá, ¿puedes recordar algo? Al menos un poco ahora que sabes esto… - preguntó Elizabeth. Me sentí extraña al escuchar su voz de nuevo… ¡¡¡¡era tan hermosa!!!!_

_- No Lizy, nada…_

_De pronto sentí unas ganas tremendas de llorar. De no haber ocurrido aquel accidente, todos seríamos una familia ahora. Bella no hubiera perdido sus recuerdos, nosotros hubiéramos sabido sobre los chicos y los habríamos visto crecer, Edward y Bella…_

_- ¿Ustedes no sabían sobre nosotros? – preguntó Edmund._

_- No. No sabíamos…_

_- Cuéntennos – pidió Jane -. Dígannos lo que pasó… ¿por qué ustedes no estaban con Bella? ¿Por qué no sabían sobre los chicos? ¿Por qué…_

_- Como ya dije, es una larga historia… - comenzó Carlisle._

_- Y como ya dijo, tenemos mucho tiempo… – dijo Elizabeth._

_- Esperen. No quiero saber – dijo Bella, sorprendiéndonos a todos._

_¿No quería saber? ¿No le interesaba su pasado? ¿O simplemente no quería tener que cambiar su vida actual? Me sentí fatal. Seguramente la habíamos abrumado con lo que le dijimos… _

_- ¡Pero mamá! ¿¡Cómo que no quieres saber de tu pasado!? Durante tanto tiempo…_

_- Elizabeth, tranquilízate… No me refería a que no quiero saber… Es sólo que no quiero escuchar la historia justo ahora… Estoy, como en shock por la noticia…_

_- ¡Pero…!_

_- Nada de peros Lizy, como ya dijeron, tenemos mucho tiempo para contar nuestras largas historias. Así que creo que podremos esperar hasta mañana, ¿verdad? – nos preguntó a Carlisle y a mi._

_- Si, podemos esperar si eso es lo que quieres._

_- Creo que sería lo mejor – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – Veámonos mañana. En nuestra casa, a mediodía. Seguramente no tendrán problema en llegar…_

_Sentí miedo. ¿Y si al día siguiente, cuando fuéramos a buscarlos lo único que encontrábamos era una casa vacía? ¿Qué haríamos si ellos se iban?_

_- Bella, ¿estás segura de que esta es una buena idea? – preguntó Jane mirándola profundamente - . Tal vez sería mejor que escucháramos todo de una vez…_

_- Déjala Jane. Creo que ella tiene razón – dijo James, hablando por primera vez desde que nos presentaron. – En este momento Bella está en shock; será mejor que continuemos con esta conversación mañana. Vámonos._

_A pesar de que no fue una orden, Jane asintió y murmuró un suave "bien". Se giró hacia nosotros. Nos sonrió y se despidió._

_- Estoy realmente feliz de que nos hayamos encontrado. Hasta mañana._

_Había un _algo_ en su voz que me hizo estar segura de que ellos no se irían a ningún lugar._

_Salimos lentamente de la casa. James estaba serio. Los chicos se veían realmente sorprendidos. Bella estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos. Y Jane aparentaba estar calmada._

_- Nos veremos mañana – se despidió Bella antes de subir al auto. La forma en que lo dijo parecía declarar: 'estaremos esperándolos, no iremos a ningún lugar, ustedes tampoco se vayan'._

_- Nos veremos mañana – le respondimos Carlisle y yo al unisono. _

_- Bella – dijo Carlisle antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha -, mañana por la mañana llegará el resto de nuestra familia. Estoy seguro de que están ansiosos por verte. ¿Está bien si vamos todos?_

_- mmm… si… supongo…_

_Se fueron. Y nosotros nos quedamos ahí, observando el lugar entre la espesura del bosque por el que el auto se perdió._

_Algunas horas… Sólo eso faltaba para que se pudieran reencontrar, para que por fin mi Edward se pudiera reunir con Bella…_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

* * *

_Hola otra vez! Septimo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado!_

Mil gracias por sus reviews a: **christti, ****harryhermione16,****EstrellaDeHielo, ****Bella Cullen, Carolineee, HHr-Mikoto, KiSuKi, y ****blackrose.**

Le dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño a **blackrose** y a mi amiga **Noelia**, niña, si estas leyendo el fic a pesar de lo que te dije, mil gracias!!! Espero tu sincero comentario...

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? El siguiente sera el reencuentro entre Bella y Edward! No se lo pierdan! y también muy pronto será la aparición de los Vulturi._

_Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la pelicula? ¡Dejenme presumirles que fui al estreno! ¡Diganme qué les pareció!  
_

_Dejen reviews please !!!_


End file.
